Powerful
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Needs a new title. please read! Erik's sister, Clair is a guardian or protector of the vampyre race. But when Zoey comes along, will she die protecting her? Chapter 8 is starting from the ending of Choosen. Changed the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm starting a House of Night story. I'm in love with the series! So here goes my attempt to write a story._

_[] = the author is saying something._

_() = the Character is thinking something._

_A New Life_

"_Time for dinner." I said to my cat Meshe. She meowed and got off the bed and headed downstairs._

_I went downstairs and walked out to the night. It was beautiful at the House of Night when it was night. (he he) I looked at my watch. It was three thirty! I ran to the dining hall and took a tray. I took the spaghetti and a piece of garlic bread and headed for the table with my friends. I wasn't terribly late but I needed time to eat._

"_Why didn't anyone come and get me for dinner?" I asked when I got to the booth._

"_We were hoping you would figure it out yourself." Damien said._

"_Ha ha, very funny. You know how horrible I am at time." I told him._

"_Claire Night, this is my new roommate Zoey Redbird. Zoey Redbird this is Claire Night." Stevie Rae told me._

"_Hello Zoey Redbird. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said._

"_Hi." She simply said. She looked kinda nervous. I wondered why she was nervous. She was looking at me weirdly. I noticed she was looking at my teeth. Oh, I had fangs because I was a shape shifter. Shape Shifters were born to protect the vampyres even though they are vampyres._

"_You seem to be wondering about my teeth. See, I'm a shape shifter. We shape shifters were born to protect vampyres even if we are vampyres." I told her._

"_Oh, okay." She simply replied._

"_So, anyway I was talking about Erik Night the hottest guy ever." Shaunee said._

"_Guys! Stop staring at my brother!" I whispered. Yes, I am Erik Night's sister. I am a fifth former. Just like him. We're twins. Not identical though._

"_Anyway, I have eyes for someone." I replied. "Even if he wasn't my brother."_

"_Who?" Stevie Rae asked._

"_You don't know? It's Tristan Dreamer." Damien told her._

"_Do you have to announce it to the whole school Damien?" I asked._

"_Hello Zoey." Someone said. I looked to the left and saw Aphrodite standing there with her friends. _

_Aphrodite was the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. I'm one of them but I can't stand her. I'm the only girl who could stand up to her. Hey, someone had to stand up to her._

"_Hello Claire. Zoey, I was meaning to tell you something before but it slipped my mind. We are having a Full Moon ritual after the school's ritual and I'm inviting you to it." She said, then she turned to me. "You don't need to be there, it's for _real_ dark daughters only."_

"_As a matter of fact I won't be there. I have other things to do instead of joining you and your gang of bitches for some Full Moon ritual." I sneered. _

"_Well, you don't have to be that rude. Anyway, Zoey I'll see you tomorrow." Aphrodite grumbled and took off._

"_Hag from hell." Shaunee and Erin said._

"_Yeah, defiantly." Damien said._

"_Okay, well, I'm going to the stables. I need to brush Aristotle." I said._

"_Okay, see you later." Everyone said._

_I got up, put my plate in one of the dishwashers and went to the stables. One my way I bumped into Loren Blake._

"_Hello professor Blake." I said stopping to say hello. He was my mentor even though he wasn't a real professor._

"_Hello . How are you today?" Loren asked._

"_I'm fine and you?" I said._

"_I'm very good. Where are you headed to?" He asked._

"_To the stables. I need to brush Aristotle." I replied._

"_Okay." He answered. He bowed and walked away._

_I ran up to the stables. I took a brush from the tack room and went to Aristotle's stable. He saw me come in and neighed. I started brushing him._

"_Hello there." Someone said. I jumped around._

"_Oh Tristan! You scared me! I thought I was alone!" I exclaimed getting back to brushing Aristotle. _

"_Sorry, I thought that too. I was brushing Zeus when I heard you come through the stable doors." Tristan said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." I simply said._

_We were silent for a while. Me brushing Aristotle and Tristan standing there in the door way. Finally, he cleared his throat and said-_

"_Well, I'd better get going. It's almost light out. Good bye Claire."_

"_Good bye Tristan." I said and he walked out._

"_Stupid Stupid Stupid!" I told myself. "Why didn't I talk to him?! Stupid stupid stupid!"_

_I said good bye to Aristotle, put the brush back into the tack room and headed for the dorm. The night air was cool against my skin. When I got into the dorm, I went straight to my room. I took off my jacket and put it on the bed. My roommate, Ramona, was sleeping. I got washed up, got my pajamas on and got into bed. _


	2. Chapter 2

_When I woke up it was 5:30. [I don't exactly know what time the sun goes down] I got out of bed and ran into the shower. Ramona and I always fought over the shower in the morning but, she was still sleeping. I laughed and got into the shower._

_I got out of the shower and looked at the time. It was 5:40. Ramona was just waking up._

"_Well, good morning sleeping beauty." I said changing into the school uniform and a pair of jeans._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." She replied walking into the bathroom. She is always moody in the morning._

_I went downstairs, out the door and walked to the dining hall. I got a tray. I took fruit and coco puffs. I went to the table that sat Damien, the twins, Stevie Rae and Zoey. I sat down and started eating._

"_Well Zoey. Ready for your first day at school?" Damien asked._

"_I think so." Zoey said a little nervous._

"_Don't worry. The teachers are great here. You'll do fine." I said to her._

"_You think?" She asked._

"_I'm a hundred percent sure." I replied. "Well, we'd better get going. See you guys later."_

"_See ya." They all said._

_I put my dishes in a dish washer and started for Vampyre Sociology 415. I said hello to Loren Blake on the way._

"_Hi Claire!" My brother and his friends, T.J. and Cole exclaimed as they came up besides me._

"_Hi ya'll." I replied._

"_How's my favorite sister doing today?" Erik asked._

"_I'm doing fine and Erik, I'm your only sister."_

"_Erik, Claire!" Someone yelled behind us. We looked back to see professor Nolan come running up behind us._

"_Hello professor Nolan." We said together._

"_Would you two like to do a monologue for my class in second hour, each of you?" She asked._

"_Sure, we'd love too." We answered._

"_Thank you! I will excuse you from your second hour. It shouldn't take long though." She said._

"_Anytime professor." I said._

"_No problem." Erik replied._

"_Now, you better run off to class or you're going to be late." She said._

"_Okay, bye professor Nolan!" We exclaimed._

_We ran to Soc. 415. Neferet isn't the only one who teaches the subject but she is the greatest. We have professor De Rick. We got into class and sat down just before the bell rang. Professor De Rick walked into the room and wrote something on the board._

"_Bloodlust. That's what we're learning about." He said. "It depends on age, sex and general strength of the vamp…"_

_I was trying to listen but T.J. kept calling my name. As it kept getting closer to the end of the hour T.J. got louder and I got madder. '_only 30 seconds.'_ I said to myself. The bell finally rang. I got up and walked over to T.J. who was still calling my name._

"_Claire." He said. "Claire."_

"_T.J. What the fuck do you want!" I yelled. Good thing professor De Rick left once the bell rang._

"_Woa, take it easy girl."_

"_Take it easy? Take it easy!" I yelled. Erik came walking up beside me. "You have been calling my fucking name for the whole hour! I ought a.."_

"_Come on Claire. We have to go." Erik said pulling my arm to the door._

"_I'm not through with you yet." I said staring at him while I was pulled through the door._

_We walked to professor Nolan's room. Erik opened the door and we walked in slowly._

"_Ahh, there they are. Erik and Claire Night!"_

_Erik went up on the platform first, saying the lines to Othello. He was looking somewhere in particular. I looked over to where he was staring and saw Zoey. I smiled and nodded to her. She nodded back entranced by my brother. When he was finished, he put his fingers to his lips and bowed. Everyone clapped. As he stepped down I looked at him with my face saying '_You like her.'_ And smiled an evil smile. I got up and performed one of Shakespeare's sonnets. _

"_When forty winters shall besiege thy brow,  
And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field,  
Thy youth's proud livery so gazed on now,  
Will be a tattered weed of small worth held:  
Then being asked, where all thy beauty lies,  
Where all the treasure of thy lusty days;  
To say within thine own deep sunken eyes,  
Were an all-eating shame, and thriftless praise.  
How much more praise deserved thy beauty's use,  
If thou couldst answer 'This fair child of mine  
Shall sum my count, and make my old excuse'  
Proving his beauty by succession thine.  
This were to be new made when thou art old,  
And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold" I bowed._

_Everyone clapped. Someone hollered "Hot beast!" I rolled my eyes and got down off the stage._

"_Alright! Thank you, you two. Now, get a book from the back and pick out a monologue." Professor Nolan replied._

_We were just about to walk out the door when Erik turned and locked eyes with someone. I looked at her. It was Zoey. I smiled and walked out the door waiting for Erik. He smiled and closed the door. he turned to me. I had a smile on my face and my hands were on my hips._

"_What?" he asked as we walked to Spanish._

"_I know her." I simply said._

"_Who?" He asked._

"_The girl you kept staring at."_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about." He replied._

"_Her name is Zoey Redbird. She'll be at tonight's full moon ritual with us. The dark whatever's." I said._

"_I thought you had other plans?" he said._

"_No, I didn't. I just said that to get Aphro-fucking-dite off my back." I replied._

"_Oh, okay… You really hate her that much don't you?"_

"_Yes, I hated when you were dating her, and I still hate her." I mumbled._

"_Well, if it makes you happy, I hate her too." He said. _

"_Hmm, a little better." I replied._

_Just then the bell rang. Time to go to the stables!_

"_Later Erik!" I yelled as I flew past him._

_I was in a hurry to get to my next hour. Equestrian studies! I love this hour. I flew past Loren Blake, quickly saying hi. I got up to the stables out of breathe. In my class there were only three people. Me, this kid named Carl and Tristan. Of course, I was the only girl, but I was the best. _

"_Hello class! Ready for learning today? Or maybe I should say riding." Lenobia asked._

"_Yes!" We said. We all loved this class and Lenobia was the coolest!_

"_Alrighty then! Let's get started! Tack your horses and get out on the trail!" A excited Lenobia yelled._

_I went to the tack room, got a blanket, a saddle and reins and walked to Aristotle's stable. When I opened the door he came walking up to me and nuzzled me. I giggled and put the things on him. I got up, flicked the reins and kicked him. Not too hard but hard enough for him to move. I went out to the trail and started walking. I was thinking about Tristan and how hot he looked._

"_Woa! Halt boy!" someone said._

_I looked behind me to see Tristan running smack into my horse. Aristotle neighed and flew me off of his back. I went flying into the woods and fell into mud. I sat up and wiped the mud off my face._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Really sorry! My horse saw a snake and he went wild and I couldn't control him! I'm sorry!" Tristan yelled running up to me. He kneeled down in the mud._

"_It's fine. Stuff like this happens, no big deal." I told him._

"_Here, let me help you up."_

"_Thanks."_

_I started getting up when a pain stopped me and I fell back down into the mud._

"_Oh crap. I think I sprained my ankle." I said more to myself than him. _

"_hmm…" he mumbled._

"_Hey what are you thinking?" I asked but just then, I felt two arms under me. One on my back and the other under my legs._

_Tristan picked me up. I put my arms around his neck almost choking him. I was afraid I might fall. I have never had somebody pick me up like this. Not even my own brother._

"_Don't worry. I got you." He told me._

_I loosened my grip on him. Aristotle and Zeus followed us back to the stables. Lenobia and Carl were still on the trail. He sat me down on a chair. He kneeled down and put my leg pants up. He looked at the swollen ankle. He touched it and turned it slowly to the side. I whimpered._

"_Sorry." He whispered looking up at me. _

_He smiled at me, I smiled back. He looked back down. He mumbled something and walked away. He came back with an ice pack. He put it on and whimpered some more. It really hurt. I looked at the clock. The hour was almost over and I would have fencing. How was I gonna do fencing like this. Tristan looked at the time._

"_What do you have next?" he asked._

"_Fencing. Isn't that just great." I mumbled the last part._

_He chuckled. "I have that too. I've never noticed you." Great. The guy I like didn't even notice me. How pathetic._

"_Well, we'd better get going." He said standing up. He put his hands under me and picked me up. I wanted to leave a note for Lenobia but he went straight out the doors. We didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't know what to say. _

"_So, you're Erik's sister." He started the conversation._

"_Yeah, I am. Lucky me." I mumbled._

_He looked down at me with a confused face. I sighed._

"_Girls just want to be my friend because of Erik. They use me like I'm some kind of play thing." I told him._

"_Well, I am not after your brother. I'm after somebody else. Not a guy." He replied._

"_And who might that be?" I asked._

"_His sister." He said looking down at me. I smiled and looked up at him._


	3. Chapter 3

_When we got to the door, Tristan put me down carefully. I put my arm around his neck and he put his arm around my waist. He opened the door. Everyone stopped to stare at us. I limped into the room. Every time I put just a little bit of pressure on my ankle, a wave of pain surged throughout my body._

"_What happened?" Professor D. Lankford asked. We all call him Dragon._

"_She sprained her ankle. My horse saw a snake and went wild. I couldn't control him. He went smack into Claire's horse and she flew off his back. She went flying into the woods." Tristan replied._

"_That's quite a story. Here, sit down Claire." Dragon said._

_I nodded. Tristan walked me over to a chair. I sat down and Dragon took a look at my ankle. I whimpered every time he touched it. He mumbled something like "Sorry.", he got up and got an ice pack. He put it on my ankle then got up._

"_Leave this on until the end of the hour. You should be healed at the end." He said and walked away._

_I watched as they practiced. Feint, dodge, attack, that's what the combo was. Then, I heard somebody cough. I looked around to see who it was. My eyes got wide. Ramona was coughing like crazy. Then, I smelled blood. Fresh blood. I got up and ran over to her. She was lying on the floor coughing up blood. I didn't even remember my ankle._

"_Claire! I don't want to die! I was so close to making the change!" She exclaimed still coughing up blood._

"_I know. It's gonna be alright. Neferet has been contacted." I told her letting tears fall from my eyes._

_Neferet came through the door. She was with twomen and Ramona's mentor, Professor Nolan. They came running up to her. _

"_Tell her to drink this." Neferet told Professor Nolan and handed her a small bottle filled with white liquid._

"_Ramona, drink this. It will ease your pain." She told her._

_I got up and backed away. I was still crying my eyes out. Tristan walked over and put his arm around me. I turned to him and sobbed into his shirt. They put Ramona on the stretcher and left. I hugged Tristan still crying. The bell rang and that would mean lunch. My ankle was feeling much better. We walked into the dining hall. My eyes still puffy red. We got our salads and went our separate ways to eat with our friends._


	4. Chapter 4

"_What's the matter?" Damien asked when I got to the booth._

"_My roommate. Ramona, just… just…" I could get the word out of my mouth._

"_Oh honey, I'm sorry." Damien replied._

"_Yeah, we all are." Stevie Rae said._

"_Claire?" I looked to my right to see Erik. "I'm sorry about Ramona." But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Zoey. _

_I got up and gave him a big hug. He whispered in my ear. "Who is that again?" "Zoey Redbird." I replied._

"_I'm not sorry at all. She was too weak for the dark daughters and I knew she was. That's why I didn't let her join." Someone said. I looked behind Erik._

"_Oh, look who has joined us, Aphro-fucking-dite." I sneered._

"_Look who's crying Claire-Fucking-Duesh bag-Night. I'm reminding you that we have the Full Moon Ritual tonight after the school's ritual in the Rec Hall. Do not be late." She said. She flipped her hair and walked away swaying her hips._

"_I'll give her a fucking duesh bag if she ever calls my sister that again." Erik said narrowing his eyes at her._

"_Claire, tell me something." Erin said._

"_Sure thing." I replied. Erik and I turned to her._

"_How did you get a brother who is so damn fiiiiine?" The twins said together._

"_Lucky I guess." I replied messing Erik's hair._

_I looked at the time. Lunch was almost over. I said bye to my friends and brother, took my tray and put it in a dishwasher._

• • • • •

_The rest of school was boring. We had to practice monologues in acting class and we learned to write poetry in literature class. I wasn't very good at it. After school Loren found me and asked if I wanted to introduce Neferet with him at the ritual._

"_Yes, I'd love to. I'll quickly get dressed. After I have the dark daughters ritual." I told him._

"_Sounds good. Hurry up." Loren said and he went off to the temple._

_I ran to my dorm room. I looked for a dress to wear. I found one that would look good on me. It was a dark purple dress with a halter neck. I put it on, along with my thong. I just loved wearing thongs with dresses! I ran outside trying to put my high heels on and went into the temple. I walked beside professor Blake. We were just about to start. Loren would go first then me. _

"_Join __me now in seeing the beautiful playing__of the beings all around us,__  
__Expressing sharing the biosphere of earth with us,_

_Dolphins frolicking, dashing spray at sea,  
Squirrels with their tails flowing, leaping tree to tree:_

_An elk stag bugling, sounding his love call,  
Peregrine falcons mating in free fall;_

_A timber wolf cocking her head quizzically,  
Tiger cubs cuffing, sprawling clumsily;" Loren started. Now,_ _it was my turn._

"_Penguins popping up on the ice flow,  
Humming birds hovering, darting to and fro;_

_Baboons staging theater-in-the-round,  
A rockin ol' bull walrus, makin' his walrus sound;_

_A big dog bounding high to catch a frisbee,  
Kittens with their tiny claws having an unquilting bee;_

_Thoroughbreds at the gate, tossing their heads a prancing,  
Elephants trumpeting, in the jungle dancing;_

_Otters sliding down the mud slide,  
A white whale sounding, breaching high an' wide." And then we both said the last part._

"_All kinds of play are found round the world,  
From chess in the Ukraine to bull fights in Spain,  
From Olympic Games with banners in furled,  
To Death Games amid sand grains at El Alamein,  
Yes, play is a word we use every which way,  
From gun play to sword play to word play to foreplay,  
From gamboling lambs in a meadow in May  
Or a gambling man in old Santa Fe,  
One space to play in,  
One place to fly free south of L.A.,  
And in from the sea, diving away from the D.C. 3,  
High in the wind over Perris Valley, valley, valleeee_, _Perris Valleeee." And Neferet walked into the circle._

_[Now for my attempt to describe the 5 elements for the ritual. Don't laugh, I don't have the book in front of me.]_

"_We breathe the air. All living things need it. It calms us when we are angered. It lifts our spirits to our Goddess Nyx. It is only right that we introduce it first." Neferet said as she lit the yellow candle. I looked around to see Zoey, Stevie Rae and Damien. "It keeps us warm when we are cold. It lights are way in the darkness of the night. It is only right that we introduce fire next." And she lit the red candle. "It washes us and we drink from it. Water heals us when we are hurt. It is only right that we introduce water next." And she lit the blue candle. "We walk on it and it grows beautiful things. Earth gives us a place to live. It is only right that we introduce earth next." She lit the green candle. She went into the middle of the circle. "It gives us life and hope. Spirit lives within each one of us. It makes us who we are. It lets us choose right from wrong. We introduce spirit to our circle." And she lit the purple candle which was the last one. " We celebrate the full moon tonight!" Neferet said as she started pouring wine into a goblet. "It is when the veil of the two worlds, living and dead, are at its thinnest! This is why we celebrate. We thank the five elements and Nyx." She took the goblet and raised it over her head. She went to air. She drank from the goblet. She went to fire. He drank from the goblet. She went to water and he drank from it. She went over to earth and she drank from it. Neferet went back into the middle and drank the last bit. She put it down on the table and raised her hands. "Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again!"_

"_Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again!" The whole room chanted._

_I left, running out of the temple and into the Rec. Hall. Erik greeted me at the door and made the pentagon [?] on my forehead and I walked inside. I stood in the circle and waited for the ritual to start. Zoey came in and Aphrodite took her in the dressing room to get changed. I hope she told Zoey that we put blood in the wine when we do our rituals. All new members are supposed to know. Zoey got out of the dressing room and went into the circle. She looked scared. Aphrodite walked slowly into the circle. She turned to face air._

"_We live on it and it gives and it can also take away life. Air, come to my circle!" Aphrodite said. Her circle? Doesn't she mean our circle? "It's the thing that destroys are enemies and keeps warm when coldness is taking over us! Fire, come to my circle!" Destroy? Ugh, Aphrodite is such a pain. "It wipes away dirt and can be rough at times! Water, come to my circle!" Wipes away dirt? Maybe it can wipe away her! "It destroys just like fire, we walk and live on the very dangerous earth! Earth, come to my circle!" she lit the green candle. Aphrodite went into the center. "Spirit is the thing that keeps us alive! It can also take it away! Spirit, come to my circle!" she lit the purple candle. She took a goblet and raised it over her head. "Tonight is the full moon! It is when the veil between our world and the undead world is the thinnest. The dark daughters and sons celebrate this night!" she went around to everybody and they took a sip of the wine. I loved blood and wine but I can control my bloodlust. I noticed Zoey licking her fingers. Aphrodite thanked the elements and sent them away. The ritual was over! (finally!) We all went into the kitchen for food. I was thirsty so I took some wine and a small salad. I finished the salad just in time to hear that Aphrodite didn't tell Zoey the wine had blood in it. Zoey ran out the door. I stomped over to Aphrodite and pushed Erik out of the way. _

"_You were supposed to tell her!" I yelled._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Aphrodite asked innocently. _

"_You know what I mean! You were supposed to tell her that there was blood in the wine!" _

"_You didn't tell her?!" Erik yelled. I looked back at Aphrodite and she threw her drink on me._

"_Oops. Didn't mean for that to happen." Aphrodite sneered._

_Right then I morphed into a wolf and was ready to bite her but Erik held me back He whispered it was not worth it and ran out after Zoey. I morphed back into a human and walked out the door. I went by the river and sat there looking at the fishes. I was falling asleep when someone stumbled out of the bushes._

"_Ow. That really hurt." Tristan said._

"_Hi Tristan." I said and looked back at the fish._

"_Mind if I sit?" He asked._

"_Go ahead." I replied._

_He sat down staring at me. I looked at him. He had concern in his eyes. I sighed._

"_Aphrodite didn't tell Zoey that there was blood in the wine for the ritual." I said simply._

"_Oh and why are you so… gloomy?" he questioned getting closer to me._

"_I'm so stupid for doing this. I walked up to Aphrodite after the ritual and yelled at her for not telling Zoey about the blood," I started._

"_Okay and why do you smell like wine?" He asked._

"_I'm getting to that. So, she dumped wine on me and I phased into a wolf. I was going to attack her. But luckly for her Erik held me back. If he didn't, I would have shredded her up." I admitted._

"_Oh…" he whispered. Then, he put his arm around me and sniffed my neck. "I like the smell of wine."_

_When I looked at him, he crushed his lips into mine. We kept on kissing. I laid down in the grass with him on top of me and then, we were caught._


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor Blake, we were just leaving," I said to him as Tristan and I got up from the grass.

"Well, you'd better get going," He stated.

"Okay, bye professor," We said and walked off.

"That was awkward," I said.

"Yeah," Tristan whispered.

As we walked to the girls dorm I saw Erik and Zoey standing in the doorway. I pushed Tristan into a bush and I followed.

"Hey, what was-" I covered his mouth as I peeked through the bush.

"Erik's talking to Zoey," I whispered.

"That new girl?" He asked looking through the bush.

"Yes," I replied.

I saw Erik take her hand, flip it over then traced a vein. He popped it open and she started to bleed. He bent down and licked where the blood was. He looked up and kissed her hand. Then he walked away. She stood there for a while. Then she closed the door. I got up from the bush, pulling Tristan up with me. We walked to the door and I slowly opened it. I turned around to say good morning to Tristan and came crashing into his lips. We cut off, and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Good morning Clair," He whispered.

"Good morning Tristan," I replied, he walked off and I closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry I was late and it's short. I'll do better next time. Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I got up and went into the shower. No sense of running to it. I got out and looked through my closet. I took out the uniform for school and ripped jeans. I put my clothes on and put on my sneakers. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I walked to the dining room and grabbed a tray.

"We're going to have a ritual tomorrow. It's at five, so don't be late," Aphrodite sneered at me when I got online.

"Have I ever been late?" I snickered.

She didn't say anything because she knew I was right. I got a fruit salad and went to sit with my friends. I slid over next to Damien and started eating.

"I saw you and Tristan together yesterday!" Shawnee screamed.

"It's too early to be screaming, don't you think?" I replied.

"It's never to early to talk about fiiiiiine guys! Especially Tristan Dreamer or should I saw Dreamy and Erik oh so fiiiiiine Night!" She answered.

"Whatever," I mumbled, eating a strawberry.

"So tell us what happened?" Erin grew excited,

"Nothing happened. He found meat the river and we kissed. That's all," I replied.

"Grr, you're not telling us the whole story," Shaunee said.

"Yes, I am. Now, if you will excuse me, it's almost time for first hour." I said as I got up and put my dish away.

I started to Soc. 415.

"Hi Clair!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Tristan running up behind me.

"Hi Tristan," I replied smiling at him.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine and-"

"Clair!" I was cut off by T.J yelling my name as Erik, him and Cole came up to me.

"Hi guys," I mumbled.

"Oh, Clair's got a boyfriend!" Cole teased.

"Yeah, it seems like it," I teased Tristan.

"Who is he?" Erik asked.

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Trisan Dreamer." Tristan stated.

"Did you have sex with my sister?" Erik growled at him.

"Erik!" I slamed him up against the wall. "No we didn't and it's non of your business," I growled.

"It's perfectly fine," Tristan laughed.

I smiled at him and released my brother. I turned to Tristan. "Well, we'd better get going. See you later," And we kissed quickly. I turned to T.J. who was snickering at Erik. "Now, I wasn't finished with you yesterday. Why the hell did you say my name during the whole class!"

* * *

The rest of the day was boring. We had to do monolougues in acting, we did jumping in Equastrian studies. Same old same old. I went to my room and looked at the time. It was 4:30. Almost time for dinner. I put some fresh eye liner on and brushed my hair. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner Ms." Tristan said as he held out his hand.

"Well, thank you sir," I replied and took his hand.

We went down the stairs and out the door for the dining hall.

"I'm sorry my brother asked you that," I whispered.

"It's perfectly fine," He said and kissed me on the cheek.

We got to the dining hall and we took a tray.

"Remember Clair that we have a ritual tomorrow. You better be there." Aphrodite sneered at me.

"Aren't always at rituals whore?" I sneered back.

"I might be a whore but at least I can get a guy," She snickered.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Tristan replied.

Aphrodite grinned and went over to him. "You look good enough to eat."

"Hey!" I yelled and threw her back.

"Fiesty aren't we?" She said, flipped her hair and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Tristan asked.

"She's a brat, a fucking whore, a slut a-" i was getting really pissed off.

"Okay, calm down," He replied.

"Okay okay. I'm calm," I lied.

He looked at me with a face that said 'You'll have to do better.'

"Okay, now I'm calm," I said. "You wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Uh, sure." He said, sounding nervous.

"Thanks," I replied.

I lead to the table. Thank god it seated 7. I sat next to Damien and Tristan sat next to Shaunee. I should have warned him of her.

"oh damn! Am i lucky or what? I get to sit next to Clair's smokin' boyfriend," She purred. Tristan almost choked on his pasta.

"Shaunee!" Damien exclaimed. "Don't embarrass him. But, I do agree with you,"

"For the last time!" Erin yelled.

"Not your team!" Shaunee said.

"Don't worry Damien," Tristan said. "When I am, you'll be the first to know."

"Shouldn't I be the first to know?" I teased.

"Hey that's my line," Erik said approaching us.

"What happened to your face Erik?" Stevie Ray asked.

I noticed that he had nail marks on his cheek.

"Aphrodite that's what," He mumbled.

"Oh did I just hear my beautiful name?" Aphrodite walking up besides him.

"That's it bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed.

I morphed quickly into a wolf and attacked her. I bit wrist and Erik pulled me off of her. She got up quickly and pointed her finger at me.

"You'll pay for this!"She yelled and ran away.

I barked after her, Erik still holding me.

"Alright Clair!" Shaunee exclaimed.

"You showed her who's boss!" Erin yelled.

I morphed back into a human and grabbed my plate. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to turn in early. Good morning guys,"

"Bye Clair," Everyone said.

Tristan got up and kissed me quickly. I put my tray in one of the dish washers and went to my room. I put a tank top on and shorts. I was still fuming. I listened to music for a while and then, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

i woke up before the moon was even out. it was 4 in the afternoon and I was up. I got up and took a quick shower. I put my uniform on and a pair of ripped jeans, I put my eye liner on and I brushed my hair. I put on my IPod and started dancing around my room. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Tristan and he looked nervouse.

"I'm not really supposed to be here but I couldn't sleep," He whispered.

"Me either," I said as I let him in.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Uh, Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne," I replied.

"So, eighties girl huh?" He snickered.

"Yep, and how about you?" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Well, I like a little bit of everything. From hip-hop to rock to pop," He stated.

"Eh, I'm a rock girl. But, I love Eminem!" I said.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression no, literally, give an arm for? When they know they're your heart and you know you were their armour and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her," He sang as he sat down next to me.

"Wow, no wonder you picked song writing and singing," I said.

"And what about you and your brother? Why did you pick acting?" Tristan asked.

I looked down and sighed. "My brother was always good at acting and performing in front of a crowd. But I wasn't. When my parents found out that Erik had been marked they were glad. As for me, well, they had my whole future planned out. I would go to Dartmouth and learn how to perform in front of a crowd and be the singer in the family, but, I got marked the same day as him and they were not thrilled. They wanted me to stay with them. They wanted me to die! But Erik forced them to let me go. And ever since I have been displease my parents and it's working," I replied. "I dreamt of a Moroccan marketplace--  
Miles of Arabian Desert,  
Chanting voices from towering mosques,  
Hot wind sweeping the cries of street vendors  
Into my swollen ears,  
The perfume of fresh exotic flowers  
Assail my senses  
And I am awake.

A silent, robed figure steps out of the shadows  
And into the street.  
Eyes peer out at me from a furtive face.  
A hand is raised to beckon  
And suddenly he turns away.  
Weaving between carts and dogs  
I follow.  
Tall walls of sandstone  
Rise up on each side,  
Darkening the streets.  
Brown robes whisk around a corner;  
A hand stretches out to entice," I performed to him.

"That was beautiful," he said inching closer to me.

"That is one of my favorite poems," I replied.

"You know what's even more beautiful?" Tristan questioned.

"What?" I answered.

"You in the moonlight," He whispered.

I looked into his blue eyes and I saw them smile. I kissed him passionately and looked at the time. 5:45!

"Come on! We're gonna be late to breakfast!" I yelled as I grabbed him and ran down stairs and to the dining hall.

We got our trays and picked what we wanted. We went our separate ways. When I got to my table everyone was talking about the ritual tonight.

"We have to go with you!" Erin was shouting.

"No guys, I have to do this myself," Zoey explained.

Stevie Ray turned to me. "You have to invite us to the ritual tonight! Zoey's gonna try to take over the dark daughters and sons and she needs our help!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," I replied taking a bite of a piece of watermelon.

"Aren't you a dark daughter?" Damien asked me.

"No, I'm not. I mean I'm "in" it but I dropped out but I can't technically do that without the leaders consent. Does that make any sense?" I explained.

Damien nodded and went back to arguing with Zoey. "Hunn, we got to help you with this,"

"No, I want and need to do this on my own," Zoey replied as she got up and left.

"PMSing much?" I whispered.

"Where is the ritual tonight?" Stevie Ray asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the leader," I sneered.

"Aphrodite? No way!" Shaunee exclaimed.

"We might not have to," Stevie Ray said.

Everybody stared at her.

"I could be the "refrigerator" and text everyone where the ritual is," She said.

"Good idea!" Damien said and hugged her.

"Yes, well, I'm gonna go to my first hour. See you later," I said and slumped off to Soc. 415.

* * *

I was getting ready for the ritual. My hair was in a bun and I was wearing a dark purple dress. I put my heels on and left for the Rec. hall. I got to the Rec. hall just in time to see them leaving. It was exactly 4 o'clock.

"You're late," Aphrodite hissed at me.

"No I'm not. It's exactly four," I showed her the time on my phone.

She snorted. "Get back in line,"

I nodded and went to the back. Erik and Zoey were there also. We went to the eastern wall and went through the portal to the outside world. We headed down to the Philbrook Museum. We went inside and made a circle in the lobby. Aphrodite went on a gazebo.

"I will cast a circle and call the spirits of our ancestors to dance within it with us," She preached.

Aphrodite walked around the circle, lighting each of the candles. When she was finished she went to the table, sitting in the center of the circle and grabbed a braided piece of grass and held it over the purple candle. It lit quickly and she let it burn for a while. I sniffed the air and bared my teeth at her. It was sweet grass! Sweet grass as allowed to burn only after sage was burned. Erik snuck a peak at me and gave me a confused look. Sweet grass attracted spirits but not good ones. Evil ones.

"_On this Samhain night, hear my ancient call all you spirits of our ancestors. On this Samhain night, let my voice carry with this smoke to the Otherworld where bright spirits play in the sweet grass mists of memory. On this Samhain night I do not call the spirits of our human ancestors. No, I let them sleep; I have no need for them in life or death. On this Samhain night I call magical ancestors-mystical ancestors-those who were once more than human, and who, are more than human," _Aphrodite said.

I watched as the smoke began to swirl and take form. They looked smokey and transparent. Aphrodite put down the grass and picked up the goblet.

"I greet you ancestral spirits, and I ask that you accept our offering of wine and blood so that you may remember what it is to taste life," Aphrodite preached."I greet you ancestral spirits and within the protection of my circle I-"

"Zo! I knew I'd find you if I tried hard enough!"

I turned around to see a human boy run up to Zoey. "Heath! What the hell are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't call me back," Heath started. "I missed you, Zo!"

"Heath, you need to go-"

"No. Let him stay," Aphrodite said.

"What? No, go! Now!" I yelled.

"You are not the leader of the dark daughters!" She shouted at me.

"Get him out of here," I heard Erik say. Heath turned to me and Erik.

"Who're you?" Heath asked.

"Heath you need to get out of here," Zoey said.

"No. I came to see my girlfriend, and I'm gonna see my girlfriend," Heath stated.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Zoey growled.

"Aw, Zo, you're just saying that," Heath replied slurring his words.

"Are you stupid?" Erik asked.

"Look, you blood sucking fuck, I-" I cut him off.

"Never call my brother a bloodsucking fuck! Your "girlfriend" is a bloodsucker too!" I screamed at him but he didn't pay attention.

"Come up here human," Aphrodite said.

She let her hand run down her body, nastly and with the other hand beckoned him. "Come her human. Let me taste you,"

It was like he was entranced because he lurched forward to her. Erik and Zoey grabbed his arms. I morphed into a wolf and went in front of him.

"Stop it heath! I want you to go. Now. You don't belong here," Zoey announced.

Heath pulled his eyes from Aphrodite, jerked his arm away from Erik, practically growled at him and turned to Zoey. "You're cheating on me!" As he said this he stepped on my tail and I yelped but I didn't turn back into a human.

"Can you not listen? It's impossible for me to cheat on you. We are not together! Now, get out of-" Zoey was cut off.

"If he refusses our summon, then we shall go to him," Aphrodite said.

The spirits circled the edge of the circle trying to get to Heath.

"Stop them Aphrodite! If you don't they'll kill him!" Damien yelled.

"I won't stop them. If they want him, they can have him. better him than me- or any of the rest of us," She sneered.

"It's up to you Zoey!" Stevie ray yelled.

"Stevie Ray!" Zoey yelled back.

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I growled at a spirit that was making it's way towards Heath.

"Keep him here," Zoey told Erik and I.

I stepped in front of Heath and barked at the spirits. They backed away and stopped their retreat. Then they started forward again. one of them crawled up my leg. I howled in aggony and tried to shake it off me. Another one crawled up my other leg and as I howled I heard Heath scream in pain. I looked behind me Heath's jean were ripped and his skin started to weep blood. Erik smacked at the spirits but when one of them stuck on to them his clothes would tear and his skin would tear open. My legs were bleeding and my tail was too. I made my way to Erik and growled at the spirits. they froze for a minute and half of them began attacking me!

"Clair no!" Erik screamed.

I yelped at the pain that surged throughout my body. The spirits were tearing up my back and face. I fell in agony and didn't get back up. Suddenly, I felt all the spirits rush from e. I looked at the center of the circle and could see Zoey standing in the middle of the spirits. All I could hear was whispers. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep but pried them open. i saw Zoey standing alone in the circle, saying bye to the elements and saying thanks. Then I saw her mark. She had tattoos winding down her face and onto her shoulders. Aphrodite said something an then Neferte was there.

Neferet walked to Erik and touched his woundes. "These will heal," I heard her say. Then, she turned to Heath. I looked at Zoey who looked uneasy. I heard Neferet say something and Zoey reply thanks. I whimpered trying to stand up but i quickly fell to the ground again. Neferet ran over to me and kneeled beside me. She put her hand over most of my wounds and I felt the blood begin to dry. She stood up and so did I, slowly.

"I am proud of you Clair Night. Defending this boy and your brother from evil spirits was hard. And then, taing half of the attack was very thoughtful of you. I'm proud of you and Nyx is as well," She said to me.

I morphed into a human and bowed to her.

"Zoey Redbird, You earned the position of the leader of the dark daughters and sons and high priestess in training with your quick thinking," Neferet said to Zoey as she handed her Aphrodite's necklace.

* * *

**reviews anyone?**


	8. Authors note!

Dear readers,

I'm going to skip Betrayed and Choosen. See, when I thought of making a House of Night story I saw in my head what I'm going to be writing from now on. I hope you understand.

From

VampyReGODDess


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**********

This is from the end of Choosen. And Tristan and Clair didn't break up or anything. Everything happened as it normally would. Erik became an adult vampyre, Zoey had sex with Loren Blake and so on.

* * *

I walked along the walls towads the main gates. I could not believed what had happened. My own brother had finished the change and now he was an adult vampyre! When I was near the main gate I noticed something hanging on it. As I drew nearer I knew what or who it was.

"No!" I screamed as I fell on my knees in front of the dead Loren Blake.

"Clair what happened!" Dragon asked running up to kneel by me.

I pointed a finger at Loren Blake and I heard a gasp from Dragon. He called over two guards to tell Neferet what happened and sent them off. I had no mentor now. Who was I going to talk to? Deffinatly not Neferet. Maybe Dragon will mentor me or Lenobia. I was so freaked out! I didn't know what to do or who to go to anymore!

* * *

The past 3 days have been horrible. I'm not eating or drinking. I'm not sleeping, I'm barely sociable anymore. The thing that hasn't changed are my grades. I don't participate a lot anymore but I keep my grades good. Well, good enough to pass.

"Clair,"

"Huh?" I said turning around towards Neferet.

"There is a meeting in five minutes and I want you to be there," Her voice a little shaky.

"Okay, I'll go now," I mumbled and started off towards the meeting room.

When I got to the meeting room a whole bunch of people were there. Sons of Erebus? Why were they here? I took a seat next to Jack and became quiet. Jack gave me a friendly smile. i gave him a small smile and then turned away from him. I was not in the mood to smile or laugh or be happy. I never was in the mood. The room became silent as Neferet came into the room, looking pale white, and with her another vampyre came into the room and cleared her throat.

"Merry meet," The woman said.

"Merry meet," We replied.

"I was, as I can see you all are, surprised and honored by Shekinah's rare and unannounced visit to our house of night," Neferet said.

Shekinah! As in Shekinah that is head of all vampyres! All I could do was stare in amazement.

"Were this a normal visit, I would of course, have made the proper announcment of my coming and allowed you to prepare fr it. This is far from a normal visit, which is only right because this is far from normal Council Meeting. It s unusual enough to admit the Sons of Erebus, but I understand their presence here is needed in such a time of turmoil and danger. But even more unusual there are fledgings present," Shekinah said.

"they are here because-" Neferet was cut off by Shekinah's hand.

"You are Zoey Redbird," She said.

"Yes, ma'am," Zoey whispered.

"Then these four with you must be the fledglings who have been gifted with affinities for air, fire, water and earth," She said.

"Yes ma'am, they are," Neferet replied.

"And who are you?" Shekinah turned to me.

I cleared my throat. "I am Clair Night, protector of vampyres," And smiled at her to show her my fangs.

"You were the one who Loren Blake was mentoring correct?" She asked.

I looked down. "Yes ma'am," I whispered.

"Well, I have another mentor for you," She started. "There will be no war with the humans,"

Neferet shot to her feet. "After what they did! How could you say that!"

"Neferet, just because you had a very hard childhood doesn't mean we have to go to war with the humans," Shekinah snapped.

Neferet excused herself and went into her office. Shekinah turned back to us. "Classes will resume tomorrow. I will take over Loren's poetry class. As for the acting class, I was lucky enough to catch Erik Night in the airport. He will be teaching the acting class," She turned to me. "And he will be your mentor, Clair Night,"

My eyes got wide and my face brightened. My friends smiled at me, enjoying the old me.

"You may go see him now if you'd wish. He's in the acting office," She said.

"Thank you Shekinah," I replied, bowed to her and ran out the door to his office.

I made my way down the stairs and into the acting room. of course there was nobody there. I walked slowly to the office and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Erik yell.

Erik opened the door and I flung my arms around him almost choking him. He hugged me back and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I've missed you!" I said through tears.

"I haven't been gone long. Just four days," He snickered.

"Four days is long to me," I said hugging him again.

"Well, you're gonna see me every day. I'm going to be your new teacher and your mentor," he said.

"I know! Shekinah just told me," I preached.

"Come on. It's getting late. You should go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Erik whispered and hugged me again.

"Okay. See you," I said and left for my room.

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to my alarm. I quickly got up and took a shower. I danced over to my closet, put the uniform on and went to the dining hall for breakfast. I got a tray and took a fruit salad. I danced over to where Damien, Zoey, Shaunee, Erin and Tristan were sitting.

"Hey Tristan!" I yelled behind him.

He turned around and I gave him a big smouch on the lips. I broke away and sat down next to damien.

"What was that for?" He asked dazed.

"Oh, you didn't like that?" I teased.

"What! Yes, I did!" He teased back.

"Her brother is back to take the place of professor Nolan," Damien stated.

"Erik?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Cool," He simply said.

"Very!" I sang.

"You're happy," Shaunee said.

"Yes, very happy," I grinned.

"That's because she didn't know who to go to when she found Loren dead," Aphrodite said coming up to us.

"Okay, that ruined the moment. I'm gonna go to class early today," I said getting up.

"Oh, Shekinah told me to tell you that your schedule has been changed," She sneered handing me my schedule.

First hour= Acting

Second hour= Soc. 415

Third hour= free hour

Fourth hour= equastrian studies

LUNCH

Fifth hour= Spanish

Sixth hour= fencing

"Thanks whore," I said.

"No problem skank," She said as I walked away.

* * *

When I got to the class, I looked everywhere trying to find a seat. I found on next to Becca Adams and took my seat just as the bell rang. Erik came out of his office and stood in the front of the room.

"We are going to learn how to mirror each other's movements," He said. "Pair up and begin,"

"Hey Clair," T.J. said running up to me. "You want to be my partner?"

"Sure, why now," I replied.

We started out slow. I put my right hand up and he did the same. T.J. He moved it to the right and so did I. It was half way through the hour when he smiled an evil smile at me. He's up to something, I know it. When the bell rang he made the final move. He put his hands on my chest and ran for it.

"Ha ha!" He laughed as he left the room.

"T.J.!" I yelled at him.

Stupid guys! Ugh! At least I have the guy of my dreams that would not do that to me. Ever. I grabbed my book and walked out the door.

"Clair, come here for a sec," Erik said.

I walked back into the room and up to his desk. "What?"

"For the past week your grades have been slipping. Why?" He asked.

I looked down. "My mentor, Loren Blake died and I found him hanging on the main gate with his head chopped off."

Erik was silent for a moment. "Serves him right for what he did," He mumbled.

What did he do? oh yeah, he had sex with Zoey. She was just having an emotional break down and needed someone to confort her. And he did it on Neferet's terms! That got me fuming.

"Is that how you wanna act? Fine!" I yelled and went out the door.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the next day/night.**

**Reviews anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to my alarm. I was feeling better today then I was yesterday. I did my daily routine and went out towards the dining hall. I got my tray, got a fruit salad and went to the table. It was unusually quiet today. Shaunee and Erin weren't fighting with Damien, Tristan wasn't talking to Jack and Zoey about his human life (They have been very curious about that) and Aphrodite wasn't harassing us. Freaky much? I got up after finishing my salad and went to first hour.

We were still doing the mirroring movements thing. I was so done with that. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, not saying bye to Erik. I was still pissed at him for yesterday.

"Clair?" Erik asked.

I went towards his desk with an emotionless face.

"Can you bring these to Lenobia for me?" He asked handing me the papers.

I grabbed them out of his hand. "Fine," I mumbled and went to the stables.

* * *

Lenobia wasn't in her office so I just put the papers on her desk and walked out. I started walking slowly to my second hour. I stopped at a tree and thought for a moment. I'm going to talk to Erik about Zoey. How they should get back together. He obviously needs her and she needs him. I can feel it.

"Caw!"

I backed away from the tree. I weird thing flew to the ground. It had a beak, wings and a body like a raven. It had limbs like a a human. I was scared like hell. I heard a laugh behind me and, of course, I turned around like the idiot I was. The thing attacked me. It cut open my leg and my cheek.

"Air, come to me!" Damien yelled as he stood by me.

When did he get here?

"Blow the raven mocker away!"

Raven mocker? Okay, I was going to need some explanations. The wind blew the raven mocker away and I was in shock. I could not believe that happened to me!

"Here, I'm going to take you to your brother," Damien whispered helping me up and putting my arm around his neck.

We walked down the hallway to the office. I was shaking like crazy and Damien had to keep my balance for me. we saw Zoey come out of the acting room with her head down.

"Zoey, would you help me please?" Damien asked her.

"Sure, what happened?" She asked, taking my other arm and putting it around her neck.

"She was attacked by a raven mocker," He whispered.

Zoey got quiet as we went inside to the office. Zoey opened the door slowly.

"Zoey, I told you already that I don't..." Erik trailed off when he saw me. My face must have been pale white because he ran over to me and brought a seat towards me. "Sit."

They sat me down on the chair and quickly left. Erik went to his little fridge, took out a container, that I guess was filled with blood and wine, and handed it to me.

"Drink this," He whispered.

I didn't take it. I was still shocked and shaking. Erik sighed and put it down on a table next to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday but I just can't believe she did that with him!" He exclaimed.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually," I said, my voice still shaky. "I think you should forgive Zoey."

"Forgive her! How can I do that when she cheated on me with two guys!" He yelled as he slammed his fist down on the desk making me jump.

"I can tell you need her and, believe it or not, she needs you! I can tell that you're going to break down any second! And, Loren was just using her for Neferet! Neferet wanted to isolate Zoey so she couldn't use her powers and she started with you! She almost succeeded!" I screamed. Wow, who knew I could go from being shocked to angry in seconds. I didn't. "I've been the only real friend to Zoey! I know how it's like being used and trust me, it's not fun!"

"You have been used as a sex toy? Yeah right!" He preached.

"No, I've been used by girls! The ones who wanted to get to you! You!" I shouted.

Erik didn't say anything. I thought about what I just said. I shouldn't have told him that. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Then, my stomach felt like I've been doing sit ups for hours. It spread throughout my body then I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my stomach and fell on to my hand and knees. I felt sore all over. It lasted for about a minute then, it subsided. I looked up to see Erik smiling down at me. He held out a hand for me and pulled me up on my feet.

"You have completed the change," He whispered holding out a mirror.

I took the mirror and looked at my new tattoos. They out lined my face and looked like snowflakes. If you looked closely, you could see little wolves in them. The tatoos were weird though. They spiraled down my back and chest to my ankles.

"We have to tell-" Before Erik could even finish the sentence I jumped on him.

"You can not tell Neferet and have her anoint me. Can't we tell her that you anointed me?" I asked getting off of him.

"Well, I guess," He mumbled.

"Thanks. I'm going to tell Shekinah," I said. Half way out the door I turned back to him. "Oh, and please try to forgive Zoey. She's a nice, kind, sweet girl and I know she doesn't want to hurt you. Her life has changed dramatically, you should be kind to her. Please, just try to forgive her. Please," And with that I walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I was packing my things. Shekinah had offered me a position in the acting department of the school with my brother. Of course I said yes. I would be helping my brother with his classes until they could get me my own clasroom. I heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"I heard that you got a teaching job here," Tristan whispered stepping into the room. I closed the door and waited for him to continue. "That means we can no longer be together. They won't allow it."

I smiled at him. I pinched my lip making it bleed then went over to him.

"If we imprint they can't do anything," I whispered kissing him.

I kissed while he sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned and that's when I knew that we had imprinted. We lay down on the bed and started ripping off each others clothes. Tristan ripped off my shirt and un-hooked my bra. I ripped off his shirt, exposing his abs. I ran my fingers down his stomach while he took off his pants. He took out a little square thing in his pocket but i was too hypnotized by his lips to think about it. He put me up higher on the bed and continued to suck my bottom lip. We shouldn't be doing this. Not now at least. But it felt so good to feel his strong hands trailing my sides and then cupping my breasts. I pulled him closer to me, liking his hands where they were. Then, he moved his hands to my jeans where he started to unzipper them. I helped him taking off my jeans and then starting to kiss his chest, then stomach and then hips. I heard a moan escape from his lips and he rolled me onto my back where he started to thrust into me. With every moan that came from me his thrust grew harder and faster. I had to try not to scream. I was still in the girls dorm room, not the professor dorms. he rolled me over so that I was on top of him. I leaned into him and thrusted. I've never thust, only my boyfriend thrusts but this was something that I wanted to try. i continued thrusting into him.

When I was at my climax I screamed quietly, (like a little, low ugh). I flopped down next to him with my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and stroked my hair. I sighed and cuddled closer to him rubbing his stomach (or abs.) Tristan started humming something. I listened real hard to find that he was humming my favorite song.

"When I look into your eyes I can see your love restrained," I started to sing.

"No, my love is not restrained," He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you two like a dog loves his tail," I said and then thought. "Wow, that was cheesey."

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next day in my professor's dorm. Today was my first day of being a teacher! Well, not exactly a teacher, more like a assisstant. But, I was so glad. I took a shower and put some clothes on. I picked out a brown top with just one sleeve and a brown skirt that was long on one side and short on the other. I put some eye liner on and went to the teachers dining area. I took a fruit salad and sat down at an empty table.

"May I have a seat?" Shekinah asked.

"Sure," I said and smiled.

She took a seat on the other side. "We are having a New Year ritual tonight. It's at the east wall at twelve."

"Okay. That's all you wanted to tell me?" I asked eating a piece of watermelon.

"Yes, that is all," She sighed, got up and went to her own table.

"Okay then," I whispered finishing my salad.

I went to the class room where Erik was. He pointed to my own desk right next to his. I smiled then sat. There was a whole bunch of papers on my desk and I got to work filling them out.

* * *

The bell rang for the second hour classes. I watched everyone who arrived. I saw Zoey and smiled at her. She only nodded and took her seat. She looked like she had been up all night crying her eyes out. I made a mental note of that as the bell rang. Erik got up and started the class. They were learning about Shakespeare's life and how he wrote his plays. I watched Zoey carefully. I saw her put her head down and start to sob.

"Zoey, will you come with me," I said standing up and walking out the door. "Sorry I interupted. Continue."

I closed the door after Zoey and she started hysterical crying.

"Zoey," I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"My grandma," She said. "Grandma Redbird got in a serious car accident and it was all a raven mockers fault!"

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry about your grandma," I replied as I gave her a hug. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I went to see her at three this morning and she was in a coma. They _put_ her in a coma for medical reasons. I think that is just horrible. And worst of all a raven mocker could easily get into the hospital and kill her! So I called Sister Anne and she's gonna look after her," She sobbed. [I don't remember the Nun's real name, sorry.]

"She'll be fine," I told her. "Now, got on into class."

"Thanks," She wiped away her tears and went inside the class.

I sighed and went in after her. The class was reading a book on Shakespeare's life. I sat down at my desk thinking about what Zoey just said. Erik looked at me in a confusing way. I gave him a stare that said _I'll tell you later _and he nodded in acceptance. Just then the bell rang and everybody stormed out of the room. When everyone was gone, Erik closed the door and sat down besides me.

"Zoey's grandma has been in a serious car accident and it was a raven mockers fault," I said.

"How did you know that there was something going on?" Erik asked me.

I looked at him confused. "You didn't see how she acted? How she looked?"

"I didn't notice," He mumbled.

"You didn't even hear her sobbing?" I asked in a angry tone.

"No," He whispered.

I shot up from my seat. "You are hopeless Erik. Hopeless and in love!" I went out the door to calm myself.

* * *

It was almost time for the ritual. I had on a black, long dress and my hair down. I put eye liner on and went out to the east wall. Everyone was there. I went to the right of the circle where no one was. I looked for Neferet, Erik and Tristan. Tristan was standing with Shekinah. Erik was in the middle of the circle and Neferet was no where to be seen.

_Beneath the shining stars,  
Beneath the gleaming moon,  
When night has healed the scars  
Of burning noon..._

As Erik started the ritual, I listened to the sadness and love in his voice. This was a forgiveness poem. I smiled at the words as he went on.

_...And so, I say to you,  
If hate possess your heart,  
When day's hot strife is through  
Bid hate depart..._

Zoey danced around the circle. I could tell she loved the poem he recited. My smiled grew wider as Erik continued.

_The dissappointing day,  
whenever wrong, or how,  
Is something passed away,  
Is ended now.  
Forget, Forgive, the scars,  
And sleep will find you soon  
Beneath the shinning stars,  
The gleaming moon._

Zoey met Erik in the middle of the circle.

"Hello, Priestess," Erik said.

"Hello, Consort," She replied.

"You'll need this," erik said handing her a knife.

Zoey hestitated and picked up the knife. Erik whispered something to her. She mumbled something back and he smiled. He explained the ritual to her. I heard her gulp and he smiled again, explaining again. She nodded and lifted the blade over her head.

"Wind! Fire! Water! Earth! I solute you!" She shouted and brought the dagger down to Erik's palm. He turned his palm over and let the blood drip into the goblet. "In Nyx's name, I thank you for your sacrifice tonight and for your love and loyalty. You are blessed by Nyx and beloved by her Priestess." And she bent down and kissed the back of Erik's bleeding hand.

"I will now, and always will be, loyal to Nyx and her High Priestess," He replied.

She took the goblet and walked over to Damien. "Wind, you are as dear to me and familiar as the breath of life. Tonight I need your strength to cleanse the stagnant breath of death and fear from us. I ask that you come to me, Wind!" Damien lit the candle and then took a sip from the goblet. She went over to Shaunee. "Fire, you warm and cleanse. Tonight we need your cleansing power to burn the darkness from our hearts. Come to me, Fire!" And the candle lit. Shaunee took a sip from the goblet and Zoey went to Erin.

"Water, we go to you dirty and rise from you clean. Tonight I ask you that you wash us free of any lingering taint that might want to cling to us. Come to me, water!" Zoey preached and lit the blue candle. Erin took a sip from the goblet and Zoey went to face earth. She stared at Aphrodite. Aphrodite mde a little nervous shrug. What was going on?

"I need to envoke earth next. We all know that. But there's a problem. You saw that Nyx gifted Aphrodite with an affinity for earth. And she did. But it turns out the gift was just a temporary one because Aphrodite was keeping the element safe for the one who really represented earth, Stevie Rae."

Stevie Rae! I thought she was dead! how could this be? StevieRae dropped from the tree and went to her place.

"Dang Z, it took you long enough to get to me," Stevie Rae said as she took the candle from Aphrodite. "Okay, _now_ you can invoke earth."

"Earth, come to me!" Zoey preached an Aphrodite lit the candle. Stevie Rae took a big gulp from the goblet.

Zoey jogged over to the center of the circle. "Spirit, come to me!" She lit the purple candle. "House of night, listen to me! Stevie Rae did not die. She went through another kind of change. It was hard for her, and it almost cost Stevie Rae her humanity, but she made it through, and now she is a new kind of vampyre. Nyx never abangoned her, though. As you can see, she still has her affinity for earth, a gift given to her, and then given to her again by Nyx."

I do not understand. This child was a fledgling who died and then was resurrected?" Shekinah asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I did die. But then came back, snd when I did, I wasn't the same anymore. I'd lost myself, or at least most of myself, but Zoey, Damien, Erin, Shaunee and especially Aphrodite helped me to find mysel again, and when I did, I also found I'd changed into a different kind of vampyre," Stevie said.

"When Stevie Rae changed, I did too," Aphrodite said rubbing her forehead where her mark was. Or at least had been because she rubbed it off! "Nyx changed me into a human, but I'm a new kind of human, just like Stevie Rae is a new kind of vampyre. I'm a human who has been blessed by Nyx. I still hold the gift of vision Nyx gave me when I was a fledgling. The goddess has not turned her face from me."

I couldn't believe what was happing. I rubbed my eyes but, it was still there.

"So, we have a new kind of vampyre, and a new kind of human," Zoey said. "And we also have a new kind of fledgling." She pointed to where the red fledglings were. I noticed Venus at once. "They're not dead. They're a new kind of fledglings-a new kind of people. But they're _our _people, and it's time we found a place for them with us and learn why Nyx has brought them to us."

"Lies!" Neferet shrieked. Her green eyes flashed and her lips were tainted with fresh blood. "You ask us to accept a perversion of nature as something the goddess made? Those creatures were dead and should be dead again!"

"You should know about these _creatures_ as you call them. You tried to use them. You tried to twist them. It was you who kept them as prisinors until through us Nyx healed and freed them." Zoey replied.

"You blame me for these monstrocities?" Neferet hissed.

"Hey, me and my friends are not monstrocities!" Stevie Rae yelled.

"Silence beast!" Neferet growled. "Enough is enough!" She turned to the crowd. "Tonight I discovered another of the creatures Zoey and her people were raising from the dead." She picked up Jack's satchel and dumped it out. A nanny cam monitor came flying out of the bag. She turned to Jack who looked like a scared little puppy. "Jack! Do you deny that Zoey made you plant this in the morgue, where you locked the body of the recently dead James Stark, so that she could watch to see when her wicked spells would resurrect him?"

"No. Yes. It wasn't like that," Jack squeaked.

"Leave him alone!" Damien yelled from his place in the circle.

Neferet turned to him. "So you continue to be blinded by her? You continue to follow her rather than Nyx?"

That's when I stepped in. "No, Neferet! You have choosen to not follow Nyx!"

Neferet turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but Aphrodite cut her off. "Hey, Neferet. Where's your Goddess insignia?"

"What's that around you neck?" Zoey asked.

Neferet brought her hand up to her neck. "The wings of Erebus, Nyx's consort."

"Um, excuse me, but, no, they're not," Damien stated. "Erebus's wings are made of gold. They're never black. You taught me that yourself in Vamp. Soc. class."

"I have had enough of this meaningless babble," Neferet said. "It is time this little charade came to an end."

"You know, I think that's a darn good idea," Zoey said.

Just then, an arrow shot through the crowd and hit Stevie rae right in the chest. She fell down bleeding on the earth. Neferet stood smiling at her triumph. _My name is no longer Neferet, _I heard her say in my head. _From this night on call my Queen Tsi Sgili. _

The ground beneath my feet started to break. I couldn't see anything and I was alone. All I could hear was mumbles. Then, a man with black wings came out of the ground. He was beautiful. He inclined his head to Neferet. "My Queen," he said.

"My consort," Neferet said, then she turned to face the crowd. I was no where near the crowd or Zoey and the circle and I was afraid.

"This is Erebus, come to earth finally!" Neferet proclaimed. "Bow to Nyx's consort, and our new lord on earth!"

I watched as everyone bowed except me and the circle. Neferet turned to me. "You will bow," She growled.

"No,"I hissed.

"Then, die!" Neferet screched. She put up her hand and flicked her wrist.


	14. Chapter 14

I waited to see what would happen, but nothing did. I stared at Neferet.

"You were supposed to die like this," She said and turned to see Shekinah breaking through the crowd. She raised her hand and made a slight flick with her wrist. Shekinah grabbed her neck and fell. Dead.

I laughed. "Oh Neferet, you haven't been reading. You know that I'm not your average vampyre. I'm a protector of the vampyre race." I phased into a wolf and howled.

I noticed when I did this, the man with the black wings, quickly covered his ears and tightly closed his eyes. Hmm, how strange. "Go!" I barked at Zoey.

"Get the damn door open now!" Aphrodite yelled.

"It's already open," Darius said.

They went through the door to the outside world while I stayed back and made sure that Neferet wasn't about to follow them. Once I was sure, I ran through the door and followed the circle. "Where are we going?" I barked.

"To the tunnels under the depot," Zoey answered, sounding tired. She must be making a shield over thm with the elements.

I nodded and ran ahead of the circle, to see if there was any raven mockers. I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw one who cawed at me. I growled and attacked it. I ripped off his head and kept moving. Duchess, Jack's dog, ran up behind me. I barked at her saying, _get back in the circle, _and she obyed. The cats, I wasn't worried about. We got to the depot. We ran inside and I let them go first, making sure that there wasn't anyone following us. then, followec them. The red fledglings went ahead to light the candles on the walls.

"Okay, now we close the circle," Aphrodite announced.

"Thank you spirit, you may depart," Zoey said. I am grateful to you earth. You may depart." She smiled. "Water you may depart." Erin smiled. "Fire, you may depart." Shaunee smiled but it was a small one. "Wind, you may depart." Damien smiled and gave her a hug.

"Let's get down there. We're still not completly safe," Aphrodite said.

I barked and went down first. I howled and started to investegate the tunnels. Not going to far in. When I had gone far enough I went back to where everyone was. I phased back into a human and looked for Tristan. He was standing in the corner waiting for me. I jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

"Yeah, it's bad," Zoey started. "There's no denying that. We're young. We're alone. we're hurt. Neferet and Kalona are powerful and, as far as we know, they might have all the rest of the fledglings and vampyres on their side. But we have something they'll never have. we have love and truth and each other. We also have Nyx. She's marked each of us, and in some special way, Choosen each of us too. There has never been a group like us-we're completly new,."

"Priestess, this evil is like nothing I've felt before," Darius said. "Nothing I've ever heard of before. It is an untamed thing seething hatred. When it burst forth from the earth, I felt as if evil had been reborn."

"But you recognized it, Darius. And lots of the other warriors didn't. I watched their reactions to it. They didn't grab their weapons or get the hell out of there, like you did," Zoey told him.

"Perhaps a braver warrior would have stayed," he said.

"Bullshit!" Aphrodite and I yelled. "A stupider warrior would have stayed. You're here with us, and now you have a chance to fight it. For ll we know those other warriors were either moweddown by those damn birds things, or are under some weird spell like the rest of the fledlings."

"Yeah," Jack said. "we're here because there's something different about us."

Something special," Damien said.

"damn special," Shaunee replied.

"I'm with you on that one twin," Erin said.

"We're so special that, when you look in the dictionary under _short bus, _there's a group picture of us," Stevie rae said sounding weak.

"All right,. So what do we do next?" Erik asked.

We all looked at Zoey. She was staring right back us with no answer.

"Well, vuh, we make up a plan," She said.

"A plan?" Erik said. "That's it?"

"Nope. we make up a plan, and then we figure out how to take our school back. Together," She stated, putting her hand in the middle of everyone. "Are you guys with me?"

I automatically put my hand on top of hers followed by Tristan's. "We're in."

"Yeah, I'm in," Aphrodite sneered and put her hand in.

"And me," Damien said.

"Me too," Jack said.

"Ditto," Both of the twins said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Erik said putting his hand on top and smiling into Zoey's eyes. I smiled at them. Finally!

* * *

**Reviews please**


	15. Chapter 15

Tristan and I rounded the corner. We were going to Stevie rae's room to see her. The arrow had been taken out of her chest. We walked into the room to see everyone there. Stevie Rae waslaying on her bed and Zoey, Darius and Aphrodite was sitting on the edge. Aphrodite was drinking a bottle of red wine. I saw Venus give Erik a seducing smile but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Y'all already know Venus," Stevie Rae was saying. "So, I'll start with Elliot."

Elliot stepped out of the crowd of red fledglings. "I'm Elliot."

"Next is Montoya," Stevie Rae said.

A short, hispanic guy with mutiple piercings stepped out. "Hi," He said and gave me a smart ass wink. Tristan saw this and pulled me closer to him.

"And that's Shannon Compton," Stevie rae said.

"Shannon Compton? Hey, didn't you read the spotlight piece in _The Vagina Monologues _last year at the school performance?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, that was me," She said.

"I remember because I love _The Vagina Monologues. _They're so empowering." Damien said. "And then, right after the show you...um..."

"I died?" Shannon added.

"Yeah, exactly," Damien gulped.

"Oh, gosh. That's too bad," Jack added.

"She's not dead anymore, morons," Aphrodite sighed.

"And this is Sophie," Stevie Rae said wuickly.

"Hi," Sophie said.

"Dallas is next," Stevie Rae stated. "Dallas was born in Houston, which we all think is odd and confusing."

The kid shrugged. "It's a gross story my dad tells me about him and my mom making me in Dallas. I never wanted details."

"Ugh, parent sex," Shaunee said.

"Completly disgusting," Erin finished.

"Next is Anthony, who everyone calls Ant," Stevie Rae said.

Ant waved at us and mouthed hi. Stevie rae moved on. "This is Johnny B."

"Hey," Johnny B said, checking out the twins.

Next is Gerarty. She's the best artist I've ever known. She's started to decorate parts of the tunnels. It's gonna look majorly cool when she gets done," Stevie Rae said. Gerarty only nodded. "And last but not least Kramisha."

"Let's get this straight right now that I'm not sharin' my bed with no one," Kramisha said.

"Kramisha, I told you about a zillion times, don't make an issue outta somthin' that isn't one," Stevie Rae replied.

"I just want to be clear about myself," She said.

"Fine. You're clear. Okay, that's my group," Stevie Rae said.

"And who is this?" Venus pointed to me.

"I'm Clair Night. remember Venus?" I said.

"Oh, yes I do remember your horrible taste in clothes," Venus sneered.

"Just like Aphrodite aren't we?" I snickered.

Venus ignored me and smiled at Tristan. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tristan Dreamer," Tristan mumbled.

"And you imprinted with her. I can smell it," She said.

We stared at her. I took a peak at Erik and he was surprised but he got happy in a second.

"Uh, yeah. We did," I mumbled.

"The tunnels are cool," Damien saved me.

"Yeah, they were used in the 1920's for hiding liquor," Stevie Rae said.

"That's so cool and romantic!" Jack sighed. "I mean, the whole 1920s flapper thing and juke joints and gangdterd."

"Damien smiled at Jack. "Actually, Prohibition lasted in Tulsa until 1957."

"Well, never mind. That's not so romantic. That's more like gay bible belt stuff," Jack giggled. "Gay! Hee hees."

"You're funny and cute. That's why I love you," Damien said and gave him a kiss right smack on Jack's mouth.

"Okay, barf," Aphrodite said.

"Oh, and I have a question," Jack said, frowning at Aphrodite.

He was about to raise his hand but Zoey said, "What is it Jack?"

"Where do we potty?"

"Potty? Did he really just say potty?" Aphrodite laughed.

"That's easy," Stevie Rae yawned. "Venus, would you show them?"

"We'll be searching the tunnels if you need us," Tristan said and pulled me out of the room. "Okay, that was awkward."

"Yes, it was," I said.

"I didn't want to ask you in front of everyone but why weren't you affected by Neferet's power?" he asked.

"I'm a protector of the vampyre race. So, I don't get affected by vampyre mind things or whatever," I said.

"Okay then," He mumbled.

We turned the corner to see Erik pushing Zoey up into the wall while their tongues slid in and out of each others mouths. I smiled at them and tried not to laugh. Zoey pushed Erik off of her and looked around. Kramisha came out of the shadows.

"I saw you doin' it," She said.

"What? No, we weren't," Zoey denied it.

"Yeah, we saw it too," Tristan said as we took a step out of the darkness.

"See, I told you Erik," I whispered to him.

* * *

**Reviews???**


	16. Chapter 16

I was with Erik guarding the main entrance to the tunnels. I was so tired and hungry. erik got up and stretched.

"I'm going to get something to eat," He said and went down into the tunnels.

I pulled out a book and started reading it. The book was about a 40 year old woman who divorced her husband 2 years ago and meets a 30 year old doctor. They think that they can't be together but sure enough, they figure out they can. Erik came back with Zoey and doritos. I smiled at Zoey as they took a seat. Erik pulled out his book, Dracula. I saw Zoey waggle her eyebrows at him.

"What? I borrowed it from Kramisha," He said. "So, I admit it. I've been very curious about this book ever since you told me a while ago that it's one of your favorites. I'm only about halfway through, so do not tell me what happens."

"Oh please. You know how the book knows how the book ends," Zoey replied. "Sooooo, you're liking it?"

"Yeah, I am. Even though I didn't really expect to," Erik grinned. "I mean, come on. It is a little old school, what with the vamps being monsters and all."

"well, yeah, Dracula is supposed to be a monster and all but, I always feel sorry for him," Zoey whispered.

I looked at her confused.

"You feel sorry for him?" Erik asked. "Z, he's pure evil."

"I know, but he loves Mina. How can something that's pure evil know love?" She said.

"Hey, I'm not that far in it yet!" Erik exclaimed.

I giggled then got back to my book.

"Erik, you have to know Dracula goes after Mina. He bites her and she starts changing. It's through Mina that the Count is tracked and eventually-" Erik's hand covered her mouth.

"Stop!" Erik said laughing. "I wasn't kidding. I don't want you to tell me how it ends."

She stared up at him, her eyes smiling at him.

"If I take my hand away, do you promise to be good?" He asked.

She nodded and he slowly uncovered her mouth.

"Want me to tell you how I wish the book ended?" Zoey asked.

"How you wish?" Erik said, raising his eye brows. "which means you won't really be telling me the ending?"

"Cross my heart," She said.

It was so good to see them back together again.

"tell me," Erik said in a low and sezy voice.

"I wish Dracula hadn't let everyone come between him and Mina. He should have bitten Mina, made her like him, and then taken her away so they could be together forever and live happily ever after."

"Because they're the same and they belong together," Erik said.

"Yeah, even if bad things happened in their past. They'd have to forgive each other for the bad stuff, but I think they could have," She whispered.

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I know they could have been. I think when two people care about each other enough, anything could be forgiven," Erik said.

"So you like my version of _Dracula?" _She asked.

"I like your ending- the one where the two of them are vampyres and they live happily ever after, especially because they care enough to get over their past mistakes," He answered.

Erik bent down a kissed Zoey pulling her into him. He deepend the kiss but became to aggresive. Zoey stiffened and he parted away. Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open. I got up to read what it said.

ALL FLEDGLINGS AND VAMPYRES ARE TO RETURN TO THE HOUSE OF NIGHT IMMEDIATLY.

"What the hell?" Zoey said.

"Deffinatly not!" I yelled in anger.

"Let's see," Erim said and Zoey flipped the phone so he could read it. "It's Neferet. And even though it's sounding like one of those schoolwide broad text broadcasts, I'd bet she's talking directly to us."

"Are you sure it's her?" Me and Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I recgnized the number," Erim replied.

"She gave you her number?" We asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she gave it to me before I left for Europe. Said if I ever needed anything I could call her," Erik said.

We both snorted but not for the same reasons.

"Are you jealous?" Erik snickered.

"I'm just pissed," I proclaimed.

"No, she' just such a manipulative bitch that it makes me mad," Zoey said, lying about the first part.

"Ditto," I mumbled.

"Well, she's definitly in some bad shit with Kalona," I said.

"Yeah, that's for sure and we are not going back to the house of night. At least not now," Zoey said.

"I think you're right about that. We need to find out more of what is happening before we make our next move. Plus, if your instincts are telling you not to go back there, then we are not going back there," Erik said.

She looked up at him and he brushed a strand of hair back.

"Thank you, for believing in me," Zoey whispered.

Erik wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I'll always believe in you Zoey. Always."

"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey stuff," I said.

Erik looked at me and smiled. "So, when were you going to tell me you imprinted?"

Just then, the door wrenched open. Erik whirled pushing Zoey behind him. I got in front of Erik and growled.

"Hey, is that you Zo?" Heath's voice came from the door.

Heath was standing in the doorway. But, it didn't look like him. His eyes were darker than usual and voice was high. Zoey ran to him.

"Heath? You mean your human boyfriend?" Erik asked.

"Ex-boyfriend," Heath said. "Aren't you that Erik guy? Zo's fledgling ex-boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Erik stated. "Not ex. Just like vampyre not fledgling."

"Okay then," Heath mumbled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Heath turned to me. I thought I saw a flash of red in his eyes but that must have been my imagination. "I wanted to see if Zoey was alright."

"Well, she's fine. Go back to your little house," I hissed.

"Clair, be nice," Erik mumbled.

"Could I talk to Zoey alone?" Heath asked.

"We are not going anywhere," I protested.

"Then, come outside," Heath said holding his hand out to Zoey.

"She is not!" Erik growled.

"Erik, I'll be fine," Zoey said.

"No you are not. You are not going out there with that stupid _human!" _Erik said human like it was a curse word.

"Erik, I can take care of myself!" Zoey yelled.

"Come on," Heath whispered.

Zoey was about to take his hand when I saw his eyes go bright red and he made an evil smile. I attacked him before he could attack Zoey.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

I phased into a wolf and jumped on Heath.

"Clair! What are you doing to Heath!" Zoey shouted in horror.

"He's not Heath!" I barked.

Heath gave an evil laugh. "How clever of you Clair." The supposed Heath morphed into a raven mocker.

"Get down to the tunnels!" I barked as I clawed the raven mocker.

"But Clair-" I cut off Erik.

"Now!" I barked at him.

They both stayed to watch and see if I needed help. Idiots. The raven mocker opened his beak to try to cut my throat. I ducked and bit his neck. He screamed in pain. I ripped off his head and I heard a little squeak from Zoey as she hid her head into Erik's arms. I put the head outside and dragged the rest of the body outside. I phased into a vampyre when I was done and wiped off the blood from my mouth. I turned and narrowed my eyes at Zoey. I stomped up to her.

"If you break my brother's heart again, I'll let a raven mocker take you away," I spat as I ran down stairs.

I was so pissed at Zoey for believing that thing! She has a brain! She can use it! I stomped into Shannon's room and layed on the couch. I needed to calm do and when I do, I would apologize to Zoey.

"Ugh!"

I sat up quickly. That was Tristan! Has he been hurt? I ran into the hallway to see him kneeling on the floor, holding his stomach. He was completing the change. He got up and I smiled at him. He smiled back, kowing what just happened. His tattoos were different sizes of music notes that outlined his eye brows. I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Do you know where Zoey is?" I asked him.

"I think she's with Erik in Dallas's room. I was just in there," He replied.

"Thanks," I said, kissed him again and went to Dallas's room.

* * *

I got to Dallas's room to find Erik and Zoey sitting on his bed. I walked up to the bed and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry about before Zoey," I whispered.

"That's okay. You're just looking out for your brother," She replied.

"I could never forgive myself if anyone hurt him," I mumbled.

"I understand completely," She said.

I looked up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She said and nodded.

"So, I'll just be leaving you two alone now," I snickered and left the room.

"Clair?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to the meadow," Erik said smiling.

"Okay," I said and went off to the meadow.

* * *

The meadow was beautiful. it had tones of roses, tulips, daisies and petunias. It also had lilac bushes! I bent down to smell a tulip.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

I turned around to see Tristan standing behind me. I got up and smiled at him. "Yes, it is."

"But not as beautiful as you are," He whispered taking my hand.

"Oh gosh. Thanks," I whispered.

He smiled his sweet, sexy smile, "You know that I love you and not even all the elements could change that."

"Yes, I love you too," I replied, staring into his eyes.

He pulled out something from his pocket but I was to entranced, looking into his eyes to see what it was, "Clair, I want... no, wait. I need you in my life, forever."

He took my hand, got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful engagment ring. It had one big diamond in the middle and small diamonds going all the way around it. I started to cry as he continued.

"Clair Night, I will always love you no matter what. I will always be there for you even if you're angry with me. I will always listen to your problems and I will help fix them. Clair Night, will you marry me?"

That got me hysterical. "Yes," I managed to say through my tears. "Yes,"

* * *

**Reviews please**


	18. Chapter 18

We went to Johnny B's room where Damien and Jack were. I was still wipping tears from my cheeks from the covosation in the meadow. I can't believe Tristan asked me to marry him! I was so happy, I couldn't control myself. Before we went inside I wiped away the rest of the tears, took out a tissue from my pocket (I always have tissues in my pocket) and blew my nose. I nodded at Tristan and we went in.

"Finally, you are here!" Damien exclaimed as he too my hand and started pulling me. "We were just gonna start without-"

He stopped walking, still holding my hand that had the ring on it, he turned around and looked at my hand. He smiled and looked at Tristan.

"You proposed, didn't you?" Damien asked.

Tristan smiled and then nodded.

Jack jumped up from where he was sitting and came running to me. "You're engaged! You're engaged!" He hugged me and lifted me up into the air.

"Jack," I managed to say. "Not...breathing."

"Oh, sorry," Jack replied and put me down.

Damien walked over to Tristan and shook his hand. "Congrats."

"Thank you," Tristan said.

"Yeah! Congrats!" Jack ran over to him giving him a big hug.

"All right. Let's get started on how to defeat Kalona," I said and sat down on a bench. Tristan sat next to me and pulled me close to him.

"Okay, so what do we know about Kalona?" Damien asked.

"He's powerful, big, has wings, and he's got Neferet," Tristan said.

"So, what do we know about Neferet?" Jack asked.

"She's psychic and she is pure evil," I answered.

"So, how do we stop them?" Damien asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Tristan said.

Jack sighed and kicked a rock. "If only Zoey could use the elements to make herself imortal like Kalona. That would change everything."

I think I had an epiphany. I shot up to my feet, ran over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "Jack! You're a genius!" I ran to Zoey.

* * *

"Zoey Zoey Zoey Zoey Zoey!" I yelled as I ran into Dallas's room.

There, I saw Erik on top of Zoey. He got off of her and sighed.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"I just had a epiphany...wait," I said, noticing Erik's bottom lip was bleeding. I sniffed the air for his blood. It smelled like, "You two imprinted right?"

"Your epiphany Clair?" Zoey asked not wanting to answer me.

I got all excited again. Damien, Tristan, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius, and Jack came into the room just then.

"You could use the elements to take away Kalona's imortatlity!" I screamed.

Zoey shot up and hugged me. "That's a great idea! I never even thought of that!"

"Now, will you answer my question?" I said.

"If you answer mine," Zoey said, grabbing hand with the ring.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Tristan proposed to you, didn't he?" She said, smiling.

I nodded and she gave a little jump for joy.

"Now, did you imprint with my brother?" I asked.

She hesitated, looking at the crowd behind me. She gulp then took a deep calming breath. "Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

We were all in the extra bedroom. It had been Elizabeth's but she died so it was an extra. It was the largest room so we could all fit in it. I mean, all of us. The red fledglings, the blue fledglings and the vampyres. We were trying to figure out a day that we could go to the house of night and kill Kalona. Before we did that, we needed to find a way to get to through Neferet. Ugh, stupid Neferet.

"We're probably not going to get around her," Damien stated.

"She'll know and she's defiantly going to have guards or raven mockers all over the place," I said.

"And she'll have raven mockers protecting Kalona," Tristan replied.

"Ugh, this is ferusturating!" Zoey and I yelled.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

I looked at him with a confusing face, "What's wrong?"

"It's just these tunnels. I wanna be outside in the night air and open skies," Jack answered.

"Don't worry," Damien said, kissing him on the cheek, "We'll figure it out."

I had another epiphany. Wow, I was on a roll today. "Did you see Kalona when I howled?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was in pain," Erik said.

"What if I went in first and howled again?" I asked.

"Neferet would run to Kalona and we'd have both of them," Tristan said.

"No wait!" I exclaimed getting all excited. "What if I got close enough to bite him!"

"Clair, what's wrong with you today?" Erik laughed.

"I don't know! But I'm loving it!" I shouted.

"I don't want you getting close to him," Tristan mumbled.

"But-" I said.

"No," He said.

"Tristan, I'm not going to get hurt. I'm made-"

"It's not you getting hurt that worries me," Tristan said, cutting me off. "I saw how you looked at him when he came forth from the earth. You couldn't control yourself and I could see that you wanted to stay there. But, you got a hold of yourself just in time to come with us," He looked into my eyes and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you."

"Tristan, you would never lose me. You will never lose me. I love you too much to leave you," I whispered and kissed him.

"Okay, I think this is more disgusting then Damien and Jack kissing," Aphrodite sneered.

"Shut up," Tristan and I said and kissed again

"So, are you gonna let me bite Kalona?" I whispered in Tristan's ear and then nibbled on it.

He laughed at my attemp to be seductive, "Yeah, I guess."

"We need to find out when we're doing this," Zoey said.

"How about five days from now?" Stevie Rae said. "That will give us enough time to get or act together and rest up."

"Sounds good to me," Darius said.

"Same here," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Damien and Jack said.

"That's good for me," Zoey said.

"Same," Erin, Shaunee and Erik all said.

"Speaking of rest, I'm tired," I said yawning.

"But, we have to plan everything! When we get there, who's gonna go first, second, and who's gonna go with who and who's gonna go with you and Zoey," Damien said.

"While you do that, I'll be sleping," I said and put my head on Tristan's chest.

"Okay then. Venus, you can go with Clair," Erik teased.

"I'm awake and I am not going with her skanky ass," I sneered.

"I wouldn't want to go with your fat ass and bitchy attatude anyway," Venus snickered.

"That's right I have a fat ass and a bitchy attitude," I said.

"Okay, enough of this fighting. Clair will go by herself, unless she's not okay with that," Damien said.

"I'm okay with-"

"Uh, I'm not," Tristan cut me off.

I looked at him. He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm fine with it."

"I am too," I said.

"But, if anything happens to you, I'm holding you responsible," He said.

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna punish me for being a bad girl?" I teased.

"Yes," He said in a low and sexy voice.

"Oh, and what will the punishment be for behaving so badly?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Okay!"Erik yelled. "I don't need the image of my sister and my future brother-in-law having sex."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back. Gosh, we were such little kids.

"So, who's gonna go with Zoey? She'll need at least two people," Jack said.

"I think Erik and Tristan should go with her. They are strong enough to fight off raven mockers," Erin said.

"You are right twin. Strong and oh so delicious," Shaunee said.

"Hey! Tristan's mine!" I teased.

"I don't get why in the world he would want you," Venus mumbled.

I gave her the evil eye and sneered at her.

"Okay, enough with the fighting already! It's giving me a headache!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry Jack," I apoligized.

"Yeah, whatever," Venus snickered.

"Uh, guys. I think we forgot the most important thing," Zoey said.

"What's that?" Erik asked putting his arm around her.

"How are we going to get there? I mean, I think that there will be raven mockers outside the main entrance waiting for us," She answered.

Wow, I was on a roll today because I had another idea. What was wrong with me? "I could find out where that tunnel Damien was guarding last night leads to and if it leads anywhere near the house of night, we'll go through there."

"Clair, you are a genius!" Damien exclaimed.

"But, how can you get through the little hole? I mean even Montoya can't get through," Stevie Rae asked.

"Hello! I can phase into a mouse!" I shouted.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," She whispered.

"But, we'll have to do it tomorrow. I'm too tired," I said yawning.

"I think that's a good idea," Tristan said sinking into the couch while I laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah, let's all get some sleep. We'll do it tomorrow," Darius said.

"Okay, good night everyone!" Jack said and ran out of the room.

"Good night!" Everyone said to each other then walked out of the extra bedroom except for me and Tristan who laid in the bed.

Tristan put out the candle, rolled over to face me and caressed my cheek.

"I love you Clair," He whispered.

"I love you Tristan," I replied and gave him a kiss.

He pulled me closer to him. He was so warm. I cuddled in as close as I could get and started to doze off. While I was falling asleep, Tristan began singing, well whispering 'The Flame' by Cheap Trick. I sighed at his beautiful voice and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day: 1**

* * *

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I said to them.

Today was the day that I'd go investigate where The tunnel Damien was guarding led. I just hoped it led straight to the house of night and not Italy or something.

"Okay. Becareful," Tristan said.

"You know I always am," I said and kissed him.

"Here, you'll need this," Erik said handing me a cell phone.

"I thought, cell phones don't work down here," I said.

"They do now. I'll text you every fifteen minutes," He said.

"Okay, see you soon," I replied.

I morphed into a mouse and went through the little hole into the tunnel. When I got through, it was so dark I couldn't even see my feet. I phased into a horse and started galloping down the tunnel as fast as I could. I slammed into a wall, tried to make a right, slammed into another wall. I made a left and flew down that tunnel. My phone vibrated in my bag and I stopped. I returned to a human and took it out.

ERIK: R U OKAY?

ME: YEA, I'M FINE BUT I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING.

ERIK: WELL HURRY BACK.

I morphed back into a horse and galloped until my phone rang again. I continued to run into walls and making left and right turns. I was getting tired of running. I returned to my human form and checked the time.

"Ugh," I complained.

It had been 6 hours since I left the group. I was hungry and tired. My legs were sore and my head hurt from banging into walls. I phased back into a horse and started running again only to crash into another wall 30 mintues later. i tried making a left and crashed into another wall. I tried turning left and crashed into another wall. I phased back and looked up. I could see a little hole through the ceiling. I looked at the walls and found a ladder on the left wall. I climbed it and peeked through the little hole. I gasped and started to cry. There, right in front of me was a raven mocker, in the stable, eating my horse Aristotle. The fucking thing killed him! That little bastard, that fucking retard!

I jumped down from the ladder, phased into a wolf and ran as fast as I could back to the group. I didn't stop to answer the cell phone and it rang about 30 million times. I crashed into the walls again, this time two times as much. I phased into a mouse. Got out of the tunnel, phased into a human and ran to Tristan. Tears running down my face.

"Tristan!" I screamed when I saw him, Zoey, Erik, Damien and Jack in the extra bedroom. I ran into Tristan's arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you reply?" Erik said, anger in his voice.

"ThetunnelledtothestablesandIfoundaravenmocker-" I couldn't even stop between words.

"Sh, okay. Calm down," Tristan whispered to me.

But I couldn't calm down. I was mad and sad. He started swaying me back and forth. Once my tears slowed I started to explain.

"The tunnel led to the stables at the house of night. There I saw a raven mocker eating Aristotle!" I yelled as more tears came flooding down my cheeks.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Tristan said as he pulled me in a tighter hug.

"When I get in there, I am going to hunt him down and rip him apart!" I barked.

"That's my good old sister," Erik snickered. "So, why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

I glared at him and yelled, "Because I was too busy trying to get to you!"

"Woa! Okay okay, calm down!" Erik exclaimed.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of Tristan's neck. "Sorry," I whispered.

* * *

**Night**

I slumped down the hallway to the extra bedroom. I kicked a rock that was in the way and sighed. I was still sad about what I saw in the tunnel and I was tired. I walked into the extra bedroom to see candles, everywhere, lit and flowers, lilacs and tulips. I found a single rose on the bed. I sat down, picked it up and smelled it. Then, music started playing. I looked behind me and saw Tristan in dress clothes (not like a suit) and his hair combed back. He came up to me, bowed and held his hand out.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I took his hand and nodded. We walked into the middle of the room. I put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He put his hand on my waist and intwind his figers with mine. We swayed to the rythym of the music. I stared into his deep, blue eyes as he stared into my hazel ones. I let go off his hand and put both arms around his neck. He put both arms around my waist and kissed me. I went on my tippy toes to kiss him again. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him smile under our kiss.

Tristan laid me down on the bed and took off my shirt. I pushed off his pants and ripped off his shirt. He motioned me to flip over onto my stomach. I looked at him confused but rolled over. He put his head down to the clip of my bra, and un-hooked it with his mouth. Wow, he was creative and talented. I rolled over to my back and kissed him. My tongue licked his bottom lip and he granted my access. He pushed my shorts down and I wiggled out of them. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and jerked him closer to me. His hands went up my sides and cupped my breats. I jerked him closer to me, liking how his hands cupped my breats perfectly. Then, he started thrusting.

"Tristan..." I moaned.

He smiled and his thrusts grew faster and stronger.

"Tristan..." I moaned louder this time, digging my nails into his muscular back.

"Harder,"He whispered in my ear as he thrusts began growing faster.

I smiled and dug my nails into him only harder this time. He sighed and threw one last thrust until he motioned me to roll on to my stomach again. I did and he started massaging me. He went from my lower back to my middle and to my shoulders. I took a deep breath and sighed. This felt so good and so right.

* * *

**Reviews ??**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day: 2**

* * *

"Come on you two love birds. Get up," Erik said as he put my bra on Tristan's head.

Tristan flinched and took it off his head and glared at Erik.

"That's your trophey for seducing my sister," Erik laughed.

"Erik," I mumbled still half asleep. "If you don't get out of here on the count of 3 I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that it will send you flying to Eygpt. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Erik snickered and ran out of the room.

"I like how you threaten your brother," Tristan chuckled.

"Thank you. I had tons of practice," I teased then got up and stretched.

Tristan wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear,"You're so beautiful." and then nibbled on my ear.

"We gotta get dressed," I laughed.

"If we must," He teased and started getting dressed.

"Hmm, I should take a shower..." I said to myself.

I looked at my clothes and started gathering them up. I phased into a wolf, grabbed them in my mouth and ran off to the showers.

* * *

"Much better," I said getting out of the shower and putting my clothes on.

I walked out of the girls locker room and headed down stairs. There was nobody down there. I looked in each of their rooms. No one. Finally I heard noise coming from the tunnel that led to the house of night stables.

"Tristan, I need to ask you something," I heard Erik say.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"You used protection last night, right?" Erik asked.

"Erik!" I screamed and jumped on him.

"I was just asking!" He yelled.

I got off of him and went to Tristan's side.

"It's okay, I don't mind. And yes, I used protection. I would never hurt Clair like that. Especially in these times," Tristan said.

"You wouldn't hurt me, you would just get me pregnant," I corrected him.

"It couldn't be that bad. Being pregnant. I mean, it can't be any worse when you have your period," Erik said.

I frowned at him. I stomped up to him and poked him in the chest. "The next time you have to spend nine months with a baby growing inside you and you have to endure all the back aches, the puking in the morning and your breats become bigger, not to mention the escrutating pain of giving birth, _then_ come see me!" I hissed at him.

"Anyway," Tristan said, "I wouldn't want to get her pregnant except for when she is ready to have a child."

"Tristan, did I tell you how much I love you?" I teased.

"Uh, excuse me but we can use a little help here," Damien said.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked.

"We are trying to make this hole bigger. remember that we can't all morph into small creatures," He said.

"Here,let me do this," I replied rolling up my sleeves. "Step aside."

Zoey and the rest of them moved out of my way. I morphed into a horse and ran towards the back of the tunnel. I was going to ram the wall with my head. It shouldn't hurt since I rammed into the walls when I was searching through the tunnel. I neighed and galloped toward the wall. I rammed into the wall. The rock broke into pieces and fell to the floor. I shook my head and mophed back into a human.

"Didn't that hurt?" Jack asked.

"A little but I rammed into walls while I was searching that tunnel," I said rubbing my head.

I looked in the dark tunnel. The light was creeping down the tunnel so I could see and what I saw was my worst fear. Spiders. Lots of them! Everywhere! On the ground, on the walls and on thje ceiling.

"I went into that?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh no," Erik whispered.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"She's afraid of spiders. To the point that she won't go outside without a stick to make sure that there is no spider webs in the doorways," erik answered.

"Spiders!" I screamed and ran too the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Night: 2**

* * *

_I was in a meadow. It was night and the meadow was dark. I ran through the woods trying to get back to the tunnels. I stopped in a field and looked around, panicking. I didn't want to be in this field or the woods. How did I get here anyway? I heard something tussle the bush's. I turned around to see Neferet. She bared her teeth and crouched. She wasn't normal. Her tattoos were black, not blue or red. She looked like she hadn't been eating for almost an entire week and she was white as a ghost._

_"Stay back," I growled._

_She came closer to me, taking 2 steps. I bared my teeth. I wasn't in the mood for fighting. I growled again saying, "Stay back." She took another step towards me. I morphed into a wolf...well, tried anyway. I couldn't morph! What was happening? I backed up into something or someone. I turned around and saw Tristan and the gang standing there behind me._

_"Oh, thank goddess your here," I said._

_Tristan and the others bared their teeth at me. What was going on? I thought they were my friends? I thought Tristan loved me? I backed into the middle of the field, scared and about to cry. The gang circled around me and crouched. They also had black tattoos even Erin, Shaunee, Damien and Jack all had black tattoos._

_"Like how I turned them on you?" Neferet hissed._

_"No!" I snarled at her._

_She crouched lower to the ground and attacked me. _

"No..." I moaned.

_She started to bite me and tear the skin off of me like I was a piece of meat. She motioned for the gang to join in the fun at destroying me._

"No!" I screamed. "Tristan! Tristan! Erik! Somebody! Help!"

_They were all in a trance and couldn't be taking out of it. I started shaking wildly. _

_"_Clair!"

I screamed bloodly murder and shot up in bed. Sweat was running down my face and I was shaking from the dream. I touched my face and arms to see if it was real or not. Of course it wasn't real. It had been a nightmare. I looked at Tristan. He had blue tattoos, not black. He looked nervous and scared to death. He wrapped me in his arms and there I cried into his chest. He rocked me back and forth and kissed me on my head.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's over now," He whispered.

"What happened?" Erik yelled as he came running in.

"She had a nightmare. Don't worry. You go back to sleep," Tristan told him.

"What was it about this time?" Erik asked.

"Well, I was standing in the...middle of a field and so was Neferet....She crouched down and bared her teeth at me and...I tried to morph...but..."I began to cry again,"I couldn't...Then, you and...the gang were there...and you circled me...and crouched down and bared...your teeth just like...Neferet...and she attacked me and... the gang chimed in with her and...you teared me apart!"

"Clair honestly, you have the most weirdest dreams ever," Erik replied.

"Well, I'm weird...you should...know that," I said.

"Well, go back to sleep Erik," Tristan said, "I've got her."

"Okay," Erik mumbled and went back to bed.

Tristan laid back down, still holding me. I wipped away my tears and looked at him. He was smiling at me. He wipped away a stray tear from my cheek. I snuggled into his chest and sighed. I've never felt more relaxed and safe in my life.

* * *

**Tristan's POV**

Here, in my arms, is the most beautiful girl in the world. I love her and nothing is as dear to me as her. I love when she makes her pouty face and the way she laughs. She has this high pitched laugh that when she laughs hard she goes all quiet and you can tell she's laughing because she'll be holding her stomach and mouthing I can't breath. I love the way she goes into a dance at random times and at difficult times when all is confusing. I like the way she sings with me and I like her music. Gosh, I loved everything about her. The way she sways her hips when she walks and the way she tries to be seductive. The way she giggles. Goddess, I love this girl here, in my arms. Nothing can take her away from me. Nothing.

"I love you Tristan," She whispered and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you too Clair," I sighed and started playing with her hair.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day: 3**

Tristan and I were trying to find the gang when we heard crying and noises coming from the entrance to the tunnel that led to the stables. We ran there trying to figure out what happened. We stopped near the gang staring into the dark tunnel and Erin crying. But, where was Shaunee?

"Where's Shaunee?" Tristan asked.

The crying Erin lifted her shaky hand and pointed into the dark tunnel filled with spiders. She went into it? No, she couldn't have. There must be some other reason to Erin crying.

"I don't understand," I said.

"A raven…mocker took her… in there!" Erin yelled.

"But, I thought raven mockers didn't come under ground?" I asked.

"They usually don't but, it might have smelled your scent, Clair, when you went to see what it led to the other day. It followed your scent and was afraid to come out of the dark so he grabbed the closest person to the tunnel and it was Shaunee," Zoey explained to me.

"Well, somebody's gotta go in after her," I said.

Everyone stared at me for a while. Why are they staring at me? Then, I realized I was the somebody who was going to go down there and get Shaunee.

"Oh no," I replied.

"You have to Clair! Zoey can't go! It's up to you!" Erin bawled and hugged me.

Everyone stared at me with puppy dog eyes. Ugh, I'm a huge sucker for those.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you Clair! Here, you're gonna need these," Erin said, handing me a flashlight and a lighter.

"Yeah, whatever," I said holding my stomach. Man, periods suck.

"What's wrong? You nervous? You scared of a little old spider?" Erik teased.

"If you really want to know, I got my period so back off!" I spat at him and went into the tunnel.

* * *

You know, Erik gets on my nerves too much! It's like, one minute he's in a good mood and the next he's not. One minute he's teasing me and the next he's serious. Ugh, it was like he gets periods!

I took out the flashlight and turned it on. There were spiders all over the place. I gasped and ran to a fork in the tunnels. I never knew there was a fork here. Oh, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face the last time! I picked the one straight forward and continued walking. I was about 5 yards in when I saw Shaunee on the floor, bleeding from her chest. I got down to examine her. Yep, she was alive. I picked her up and started walking back.

"Clair, massssster wantsssss to meet you!"

I turned around to see a raven mocker with blood on its beak. I turned back and said, "I'll never meet your master!" And started to run.

The raven flew past me and landed in front of me. "Clair, come with me!"

"No!" I yelled, pushed it against a wall and started running.

I got to the fork and the thing flew around me. I didn't know which way to go. If I could just get Shaunee out that would be fine. Then, the raven mocker jabbed me with its beak in the forehead. Screaming pain washed over me and I dropped Shaunne. She moaned and rolled over on to her side. I put my hand to my head and looked at it. I saw dark crinsom blood all over my hand.

"Come with me!" The bird cawed.

"Never!" I yelled, morphed into a wolf and jumped on him.

I scratched the crap out him but, its beak cut my cheek a little too deeply. I howled in agony and morphed back into a human. I needed help. Really badly. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The thing grabbed my neck and held me to a wall. It jabbed its beak one last time at me but, trying to jab my chest. I moved slightly to the left and its beak jabbed the top of my breast. Then, somebody knocked it down, letting me free. I looked over and saw Tristan beating the shit out of it. I ran to Shaunee who was in Erik's arms. I heard one last noise come from the raven mocker then it was dead silent.

I didn't realize I was crying until it became silent in the tunnel. Everyone of my sobs made the pain in my head grow stronger. When I couldn't take it anymore I screamed and blacked out.

* * *

**Reviews???**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is what was going on while Clair was in the tunnel looking for Shaunee. From Tristan's POV**

* * *

"She'll be okay Tristan," Damien told me.

"I know she will I just worry," I replied.

"She'll be fine. If I know my sister she'll be back in no time," Erik said. "Relax."

"Okay okay," I mumbled.

Erik hit me on the back. "Nothing will happen to her."

"I hope so," I whispered looking into the darkness.

The gang left me alone at the entrance to the tunnel. I stared into the darkness for a moment, then went by the wall and sat down. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Why didn't I go with her? Does she leave me because she thinks t's funny? No, she wouldn't. Maybe it's because she thinks I'm being too protective. The only reason why I'm being over protective is because I know that there is a guy out there that can make people bow before him. Make people worship him. It was sickining to watch. And the raven mockers were the worst part.

I would be less protective of her when this whole bullshit was taken care of and done with. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do without her. She is the love of my life and I can't live without her. I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't. If she died when she a fledling I would have died with her. If she dies in this whole big mess, I'd die with her.

All this thinking about Clair dying was making me sob. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. I had to keep this in the back of my mind so that I wouldn't start bawling. I looked into the dark tunnel. Wow, there were a lot of spiders.

"Tristan?"

I looked up to see Erik standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why are you still here?" He asked sitting down with me.

"Oh, no reason," I lied through my teth.

"Really?" He said.

"Well, what happens if Clair needs help? If no ones around to hear her scream or call than she would be in trouble...big trouble," I answered.

"Like if she di-"

"Don't say that word," I said cutting him off.

"What? Died?"

"Yes! That one!" I exclaimed and put my head in my hands again.

"Listen she's not going to die. She's tough and she can handle almost anything," Erik said.

"Almost?" I replied.

"People can't take on everything life throws at them you know," He answered.

"I know but I wish they could," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," He said.

"I'll be less worried when this whole thing is over," I said.

We heard a loud scream and then it cut off. I sprung from the ground and ran like lightning into the dark tunnel. Where is she? Where is she? I asked myself that question over and over again. She couldn't be to far. It's only been about 2 hours. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't look back. I knew it was Erik running after me. I was breathing hard but I wouldn't stop to catch my breath. Clair was more important then breathing.

When I got to a fork in the tunnel, I saw Shaunee on the floor and the damn raven mocker jabbing its beak into Clair's chest, missing her heart by inches. I ran into it and slammed it on the floor. I started beating it to death. Nobody hurts Clair. Nobody! I grabbed its neck and started to squeeze the life out of it. The thing made one last caw and went dead silent. The only thing we could hear was Clair crying. I got up and looked at Clair. She was bleeding from her cheek, chest and forehead. Then, out of no where she screamed and blacked out.

"Take her. I'll take Shaunee," Erik sighed.

I nodded then picked up the love of my life. Her breathing was shallow like she was dieing. Tears filled my eyes and I tried not to think about Clair dieing. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't. She was too strong to die. I knew she wouldn't. I should have gone with her! I'm such a dumbass!

* * *

When we got out of the tunnel, Darius ran over to us followed by Jack and Damien.

"Damien and Jack, you take Shaunee. Get her cleaned up and put some fresh clothes on her. I'll take Clair," Darius said.

"Got it," Both Damien and Jack said.

Erik gave Shaunee to Damien and they took off to Stevie Rae's bedroom. Erik looked at me, smiled then took off after them.

"Tristan, I'll take Clair," Darius said.

I nodded and gave Clair to him. he put his arms gently uder Clair's slim body and walked down the tunnel where they came from. I stood there for a second and followed him.

"You couldn't prevent this you know," Darius said.

"I could have stopped her. I could have went with her," I mumbled.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. She's going to be fine," Darius assured me.

I sighed and mumbled, "All right."

We got to a large dark room where there was a candle just lighting up the door way. Darius went in with Clair and I stayed out side waiting. I sat down by the wall and sighed again. I'm never gonna let Clair out of my sight again. Never.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Night:3**

**Clair's POV**

* * *

I moaned and fluttered my eyes open. I was in a dark room where there was only one candle lighting up the doorway. I looked down at myself. I was in fresh new clothes and my wounds were all tapped up. I tried sitting up but the pain in my forehead broke out and I laid back down. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them. I looked to the left where I saw Tristan smiling at me. It looked like he had been crying. His face was all puffy and red and he had tear marks down his cheeks. I got up slowly and went to sit next to him. He, immediatly, took me in his arms and started to sob. I sat on his laps and caressed his face.

"I shouldn't have let you go or at least I should have come with you," He sobbed.

"Tristan, I am fine and you couldn't see this coming. Stop beating yourself up," I whispered.

"Don't you see? I can't live without you in my life. If you died back there, in the tunnel, I would ask Zoey to kill me," He said.

"I would want you to go out there and find someone else that you can spend the rest of your life with. Not die. And I won't die, but I can not promise that," I said, kissing him.

He pulled me closer to him and I made myself comfortable on his lap. My hand made its way to his pants zipper and his mde its way up my shirt. I un-zippered his pants and started to un-botton my shirt. Then, the pain came back to me and I broke away from Tristan's lips, holding my head.

"We should wait until this heals," He whispered.

"I think you're right," I said.

"Is she up yet?" Erik asked pulling the curtain away from the door and stepping in. "Oh Goddess!" Erik yelled and turned away.

"Well, why did you come in here without knocking or saying I'm coming in?" I asked, bottoning my shirt.

"You got me there and I will do it from now on," He said.

"Good," I snickered getting off Tristan. "So, what do you want?"

"Um, we were talking, I mean me and the rest of the gang, and we think it would be best if we do it tomorrow," Erik mumbled.

"What!" Tristan yelled and stood up quickly. "Whose idea was this?"

"Aphrodite's. She said if they smell Clair's scent already then there's a chance that more raven mockers will come down here and even worse Neferet," He said.

"Well, she's got a point there," I said.

"I have to admit, she's right," Tristan mumbled.

"So, we'll do it tomorrow then?" Erik asked.

I turned to Tristan who looked pale as a ghost. He looked down and sighed. "Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "I love you Tristan."

"I love you too Clair," He responded giving me a weak smile.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Reviews???**


	26. Authors Note

Hey,

I'm writting the next chapters to Head over Feet, Powerful and Waves and Flames but I want you to ask me questions when I get writters block so I have something to do. You can ask me questions here: .me/AstriixLyrotic . Thank you.

From ,

VampyreGoddess. 3


End file.
